War of Hearts
by SeaGoatsUnite
Summary: The Sound was defeated. How will Konoha recover and what will be found in the midst of this recovery? NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

AN: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. SO THERE.

* * *

It's amazing, it really is. One minute there is a great battle between the Leaf, Sand and the Sound and the next there is an eerie calm. The battle field is littered with ninjas from both sides, some alive and some dead. The smell of freshly spilled blood lingers in the air and the stench of death permeates the clothes. Today was the day when one's fate was changed forever. The Leaf and Sand have won the battle after the last year against Orochimaru and his now fledgling village. But the damage to the Leaf will take years to repair and many families have been destroyed. It has been rumored that this battle was the equivalent to the Great Wars. On a rise overlooking the vast carnage, the Rokudiame of the Leaf and the Kagekage of the Sand stood. Looking up at them on top of that plateau made me realize how lucky we were to have those allies on our side. After the inauguration of Naruto-sama and Gaara-sama, the Sound assumed that both countries would be weak with the naive and inexperienced Kages, but they were wrong. Sand nin and Leaf nin united and fought for life and country and triumphed. I think that if we'd never met Gaara-sama, Temari-chan and Kankuro when we were all Genin, I truly believe the Leaf would have lost. The Sound was just so unknown to us, that their battle skills required everything we knew and yet they still bested us. The war took a turn for the better when our commander reminded us that we just have to keep trying and eventually we will succeed. "Believe it" he said. I did believe it.

Looking back on my life, I realized his nindo really changed me. I tried fighting my place in my family and then, I realized I could change my destiny. I worked harder and eventually gained the respect I felt I deserved. "Success," as our Rokudiame says, "only comes to those who truly believe in what they are doing. The Sound will lose because they are divided. They don't believe in what Orochimaru is doing wholeheartedly and that is a big mistake." The Sound underestimated our Kage and our ninjas, and ego drove them. Dissension and lack of order in the ranks broke them apart and the Leaf and Sand exploited that weakness.

Now as I look around me one thought comes to my mind. My team. "Teamwork was taught to us by our Jounin instructors and it will be the turning point in the war." Naruto-sama was right after all. We worked together to overcome the enemy. If we died, we died heroes. Amazingly, because of this basic technique that Orochimaru forgot, we won. I look down at my feet, Kabuto is dead, by my own hand. He was a traitor through and through. I did it to protect my team. Gai-sensei went with Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei to fight on the front lines. TenTen, Lee, and I worked the flank and I realized then and there how much we had all changed in one short year. We were no longer ex-students of Maito Gai, master of Taijutsu, we were an ANBU, a Special Class Jounin, and a Jounin insturctor. We were no longer spending days pulling guard duty or enjoying dinner with friends at Ichiraku mindlessly lazing the nights away. We were fighting for our freedom and everything that we held dear. We weren't fighting for the philosophy of one twisted man, we were fighting for the future generations of Konoha, and I had never been more proud of my teammates. I was proud to have them by my side like old times.

"Neji-kun," a rattled and scratchy voice said somewhere behind me. Underneath a pile of bodies lies the rational half of my team. TenTen. She's covered in blood and dirt and is still gripping the kunai she used to end the life of her Sound attacker. I walk over and pull the dead bodies off her. Somewhere a piece of me thanks all that is holy that she is Ok. I help her to her feet and she almost crumples. Her knees start to buckle and she is very pale. I put her arm around my shoulders and she leans into me. Her traditional buns are down and her hair is shorter in a few places. I give her the once over with my Byukagan. She has lost a large amount of blood from the wound on her back and her chakra supply is very low. Mine isn't much higher. As we stumble to the MNSU(Mobile Ninja Surgicall Unit), I see Lee slung over the shoulders of Sasuske. Kiba and Shino are following as well as Choji who is holding up a very beaten Shikamaru. Guess he didn't get by with just a scratch this time. I laugh to my self and nod my head towards the rest of my squad. I look over at Sasuske and send a silent thank-you to him for grabbing Lee. I had planned on looking for him after I dropped TenTen off, but it seems my work was done for me. His jounin vest was torn, his Genin cell were rushing from the medical tent with a stretcher and a few other genins who were senselessly pulled into the fight were heading my way. I guess they learned the hard way what it is a ninja actually does.

"Hyuuga-sama, let me help you." a blonde haired boy wearing a familiar green suit said to me.

"Take care of her first, I am fine. I am just depleted of chakra. I just need to sit. She's got a subcutaneous wound on her back and she's lost a lot of blood. Take her to Hinata-sama or Sakura-kun. They'll know what to do. Otherwise, see if Tsunade-sama isn't too busy to take care of her. Though I think they will all be pretty busy. If they ask questions, tell them that Neji-kun sent a direct order. I am the captain in charge of my squad. OH, when you see your sensei, Lee-kun, tell him his team is alright. "

"Yes sir!" TenTen is lifted off of me. She had long since passed out from the physical drain on her body. They lay her on her stomach and get her to triage for an initial analysis of her damage. I look at her one last time as the flap to the medical tent closes. Nothing I can do at this point but hope for the best.

I see Sasuske lift Lee off his shoulders and he helps carry the stretcher with Lee's last genin team member. Lee's weights on his ankles are a bit heavy and quite frankly, he surpassed us all in sheer body mass. His muscular structure is something the females of Konoha quickly picked up on and he now has my old fan club. Not really sure if I was insulted or happy when I found out. Shikamaru just got to triage and now I knew how he felt when we had our first mission together. Man, I can feel the endorphins kick in. I am getting high from the blood rush and the chakra rush. As I fall to the ground, a figure sits down beside of me.

"Choji."

"Neji. I was just thinking about that time when we were a bunch of genin and a chuunin. Kinda weird being on this side of the tent."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing too. Heard any news from the front?"

"Nope. I lost contact with Ino and Temari and Kankuro about twenty minutes ago when we got bum rushed by the Sound. I am sure they are OK. Iruka-sensei was near them on their flank, so hopefully they are OK. Plus our dad's were there as well. They should report in shortly I'd imagine. How are you holding up, Hyuuga?"

"Not bad. My destiny has finally been changed forever. Fate has smiled on the people of Konoha and Sunagakure. I am overall thankful, plus, I think a bag of chips would be great right now. I am mostly hungry. Got any to spare? Oh, and try to reestablish contact. I can barely think straight right now."

"I am Akimichi Choji, I always have chips. Oh, we passed Naruto-sama. He and Gaara are assessing damage and meeting up with the sensei's and the ANBU elite. He told us to regroup and meet near the MNSU."

"Well, I guess we all made it afterall." An ANBU came walking towards me wearing a dog mask and a big white dog limping behind him.

"You know, Kiba, the point of the mask is to hide your identity. Akamaru kinda gives you away." Choji replied.

Ignoring him, Kiba looks to his teammate, "hey Shino, do you think they can fix Akamaru's leg? He got hit with an shuriken. I need to see if there is a medic nin available to heal him. My mom and sister are vets, but they are still on the front line."

"Kiba, I am sure there is somebody. Neji, good job on you leadership. I will be happy to work with you anytime." Shino pushes up his sunglasses and sits down on a fallen log. I nod my head in aknowledgement, too tired to do anything else. I look as I hear a loud yell from the medical ward.

"Sasuske-kun! You came back. I've been so worried." We look at each other and laugh. Apparently Sakura-chan has just realized that he was in the tent. As he comes back out, he heads toward our group.

"Yo. What's the collateral?" There was still a part of me that wanted to punch him for the stunt he pulled a few years ago, but, the other part of me said he really was reformed. He fought for us and protected us. Guess having an angry kunoichi hounding your heel for years made him change.

"Few hundred from Konoha and Suna, about double for Sound.Our group sustained minimal damage, but we haven't heard from the third squad yet. They are probably on their way here." I replied. I took off my forehead protector and wiped the sweat off my face.

When Ino, Temari and Kankuro are seen in the distance, a sense of relief washes over me. Those that mean the most to me are finally all together again. Mission accomplished. I got my team home and safe. Well, relatively speaking. Minus those in the tents. Speaking of tents, Sakura came running out of the tent calling my name.

"Neji-kun, I need your help. Hinata is busy and none of the medicines we are using are stopping the flow of blood. The wound in her back is too deep. I need you to shut down a few chakra holes for me, if of course, you aren't too tired. Oh, guys, I am so glad you made it back OK. We've been worried sick. Come quickly Neji. TenTen needs you."

There are about five raised eyebrows at me. I look at them squarely and roll my eyes. She helps me to my feet and I hear Kiba making some comment about Sakura. Something along the lines of "man she's hot.". Sakura rushes ahead of me and gives her boyfriend a soft look. He smiles and winks at her. So the human ice cube does show affection. Interesting. As I am passing by Sasuske he puts his hand on my shoulder and in a barely audible voice says,

"If you need to talk, let me know."

I barely nod and follow his girlfriend into the tent.

* * *

AN: The funny thing is, this idea came to me while watching "Bridge over River Kwai." 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Same thing, no own no sue

* * *

Inside the medical tent, it was a circus. There were medic-nins everywhere and wounded ninja as far as the eye could see. Chakra healing was going on everywhere. Due to the short supply, some medic-nins were over exerting themselves by healing more than their body could sustain. Why doctors don't take their own advice is beyond me. Don't over exert your chakra supply, it is dangerous., they tell us, yet here they are. It takes guts and bravery to do that. I am ushered to a table set up in the back. It's covered with blood and her body is laying there. I am taken aback for a few seconds. She has never looked so vulnerable until now. Her shirt was cut away and her gear is laying in a pine on the floor. Her pants are torn and she is badly bruised. Tsunade-sama looks up at me and motions me over.

"I've done what I can, but her blood has been thinned by the poison from the kunai that went into her back. I need to prevent blood flow from the T6 region to the L3 region of her spine so it doesn't spread to her brain and cause swelling. I also need you to close off her chakra in her intestinal organs. The kunai cut through several layers of muscles and vital tissues. This will slow the flow long enough for us to get in there and get her closed up."

"T-6 to L-3?" I asked.

"Yes, you spine is divided into three sections. The cervical vertebrae , the thoracic and the lumbar. Each is numbered. C1-C7, T1-T12, and L1-L5. This is too intricate for our supply here to clamp the veins, so I called you in. Now get to work."

I performed the required hand seals and lightly touched her. My hands were shaking as I lined my fingers along the designated route. The control of the chakra that I needed was seriously lacking. A wrong move and I could kill her or shut her chakra down for good. This is harder than it looks. I am so tired and I am near to collapsing myself. I suddenly gained a new appreciation for the chuunin and Godaime that were present. I feel her spine under my fingers and am told when I got to her organs and L3. I breathed a sigh of relief. Ninja are not supposed to show emotion, but I was glad that ordeal was over.

"Well, you surprise me every day, Neji-kun. Good job. Now, tell those guys out there to help in anyway they can. If they know how to perform stitches and what not, any help they could give would be greatly appreciated. I nod towards her and Sakura smiles at me.

"She'll be OK. It's the promise of a life time."

"Now you sound like Naruto-sama."

"Well, he is my teammate. Now get." She pushes me towards the door and gets back to work.

On my way out, I see Hinata-sama working on Konohamaru. His head is gashed open and he's hoping this leaves a scar. Ahh, to be 15 again. We pass each other the familial look of "Are you Ok?" and she replies silently with the familial look of "Yeah, duh.".

Outside things were finally settling down. Fires were being started, camps were being erected. I trot over and Naruto-sama approaches me for a mission report. He hands me a bowl of soup and we sit a distance from the team. Over the last two years of his reign, I've acted as an advisor to him. It's considered quite and honor."

"Ok, first things first, Neji-kun. I am thinking of forming a small contingent of nins to scout the out lying perimeters for any possible threats. This was ended a little too quickly. Something just seems off. When Shikamaru gets out of recovery, I am going to need an economic recovery plan to be implemented as soon as possible. Get the genin to help with clean up. Make it mandatory for nins not on missions to assist in rebuilding. I will need a budget formed. Ask Shino to delegate funds appropriately and have him gather a team to travel to Sand to acquire additional help and funds. We need to coordinate with Suna so that we can both be rebuilt and become the economic superpowers we were. Now that that's out of the way, I want a report. Neji, you were on the left flank. Tell me."

"Well, we were forming a crescent shape formation when the ground below us gave way due to a mudslide from the recent rain. We were systematically bombarded by Sound and behind their lines was Kabuto. I kept an eye out for Orochimaru, but I didn't see him. I killed Kabuto before he got to TenTen. The Sand nin on my other side put up a wall of sand to support the ground and could only supply enough chakra for five minutes. We recovered and ended up outnumbering the other side. They surrendered and because they quit, Orochimaru's dealt with them by providing for their deaths. Apparently, if you turn you back on the devil you will get burned. We regrouped, grabbed what comrades we could and made it back to the MNSU like you requested. I had just got done shutting off TenTen's chakra points when you arrived."

"Hmm, that little bit of information may come in handy later. Get that team together as quickly as possible. I want this war over. I mean over for good. Now, how are the women doing? I haven't seen Hinata-chan yet. Gaara-sama and I have been so busy with others reporting in, we just got done assessing damage. Hinata-chan will be mad if I don't go see her soon. Females. What can I say?"

"The women are doing fine. Sakura has been worrying for you and Sasuske, so you might want to see her also. Hinata-chan was healing your old apprentice Konohamaru, but she looked exhausted like every other medic-nin in the tents. OH, Godaime said to tell you to tell the others to pitch in and help with aid and rescue."

"Obaa-chan still thinks she's in charge. That's funny. But she's right. Get some rest, I will talk to the others." He gets up and leaves. My sensei strolls over while I am enjoying the rest of my soup.

"Gai-sensei."

"Neji-kun, glad to see you are alright. I have something to say to you. I've known you long enough to where I know you think all I say is bologna, but take this to heart. I am proud of you. You and Lee are the sons I never got around to having and seeing you excel makes me very proud. TenTen is the daughter I've always wanted. You three are like children to me. You remind me of the good things in this world. You did a hell of a job on your strategy. There were times throughout this fight, that I've wondered about you guys and how you were doing. I am glad you all came home. You all are my equals and always have been. I would be honored to fight with any of you three in the future. Your old genin pals did an awesome job and are still in the spring time of your youths and will be able to appreciate the hard work you've exhibited. I heard about TenTen and Lee. This is what scares me the most. Losing one of you. I've never lost a teammate before, but, Kakashi-sensei has and I saw what that did to him." He shakes my hand and grabs me in a bear hug. Somewhere in the pit of heart, I feel the urge to shed a tear. It is the most heartfelt thing anyone has ever said to me. Finally, fate smiled on me.

"Gai-sensei, don't get all emotional on me now. To be honest, I don't think all you say is crap. You are far more seasoned and I like to think I'm right. But don't tell anybody. Besides the one thing you taugh us, teamwork, kept us all well. I actually look up to you and the other sensei's and you've always had my highest respect. But, now that that's out of the way, I have to go back to being the fatalistic ice cube. I do have a reputation to maintain, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but really, you are such a teddy bear on the inside. You can't fool me, Neji-kun. But I respect you for trying. Well, I am going to the MNSU to check on our flower and beast. See ya."

I think to myself, I may not be able to fool you, but I can fool myself and others and I am happy with that.

* * *

OK, be sure to R&R. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

AN: THANK YOU TO MY TWO REVIEWERS. Also, I don't own jack.

* * *

I've always wondered why it rains after a fight. Nine times out of ten, I've discovered that it rains. Of course this wouldn't be so bad if I was at home or training, but, in all reality, it sucks if you are knee deep in muck with four other smelly guys, who, like you, haven't had a shower in a while. Yes, when Hokage-sama asked me to assemble a team, I thought he meant for me to pick sixteen random nins to scout the outlying parameters. Alas, that was my fault. He wanted me specifically to go. How did he put it again? Oh yes, now I remember.

"Neji-san, I want you to go. You are really the only one who has the absolute defense, plus, things may get a little boring around here with the transport of wounded and the reclaiamation of bodies from the field. Your efforts are needed elsewhere. Pick fourteen others to join you and let me know who, make sure some are Sand. A request from Gaara."

"Yes, sir."

So here I am, knee deep in muck. If I encounter one leech, Naruto-sama will get a good whumping. The others got lucky. They are back at camp stitching up each other or transporting wounded two miles to the main hospital. While I, Sasuske, Konohamaru, and Kiba are split apart looking through a forest for enemies. Fate, I suppose is giving me a sign. What it is, I cannot say, but, in time hopefully things will clear up. I hope the weather clears up soon. I don't want to sound whiny, but I just want to find a nice bed and go to sleep. I can't see a damn thing in front of me. It's an all out soaker and we've been out here for five hours scouting.

A crackle from my headset alerts me from my musings.

"Kappa-1 reporting in sir, there is no sign of threat. Sectors Alpha7 to Delta9 are clear. Over and out." Konohamaru reported.

Boy he's changed. He looks so much like his late grandfather, it is a little scary. He has the same bone structure and profile, and he has the height. For fifteen, he's taller than the rest of us. Not that I mind being 6'1 tall, it's that well, I've always been the tallest. But, Konohamaru has traveled the path we all took. He trained under a sensei as a genin. Ebisu passed him along to Naruto-kun when Naruto became a jounin. He excelled in the chuunin exam, and passed by flying colors. As a joke in the end, he transformed into his female "Sexy No Jutsu" when it was announced he passed. About half the audience had nose bleeds. It was hilarious. Of course, we all got the joke, but those who'd never seen it or never knew Naruto were outraged. His grandfather would've been proud. No Konohamaru teaches at the academy and goes on missions when classes are over. He's Naruto's student alright, and every bit as loud as him. I chose him because I see potential in him. Plus, Naruto-sama thinks it would be good for him to learn the art of stealthily keeping his mouth shut. As Naruto-sama puts hit, he can only be the number one loudmouth in Konoha.

"Hey, why does he get to be Kappa-1 and I get Kappa-2? I'm older."

Kiba complained, his usual antic. He's pretty much the same guy as he was at thirteen. I don't see how Shino and Hinata put up with him when they were genin. Granted, he's a good leader, but, he's still a hothead and very cocky. This makes him a bit of a loose cannon. The one good thing about him though is his ability to sense danger. He and Akamaru have sniffing radii that are very crucial to some of the missions we've been on together as ANBU. He's got us out of a few scrapes over the years with his innate ability. I remember the time when TenTen and I were delivering a message to lord in the north and we had to act like a couple. As we were about to deliver the message, Kiba, who was sent for reconnaissance, signaled that the lord in question was dangerous. He was a clone set up by the Oto-nin who were out to assassinate the lord. His sixth sense saved our hides and we almost fell into their trap. I thank all that is holy for his nose and his clone sniffing ability. He's annoying as hell, but he's a good guy.

"Kiba-kun, I said only report when the area is deemed clear. Unnecessary conversation can give our position away."

"So, then genius Hyuuga. Put a clamp on it. Sigma-7 reporting in, sectors Beta12-Iota-5 are clear." Sasuske chimed in from a different direction.

"Roger, Sigma-7. Oh and shut up. Nu-1 over and out." I responded.

"Kappa-2, what is your position?"

"Sections all clear. Gamma5 to Zeta 3 empty. There was a small band, but all targets have been eradicated."

"Roger. Report back to base and lets finish up and go home."

"Believe it!" cried Konohamaru

"Arf" yelped Akamaru. Well, one can always count on a reply from him.

"Hmm.." Sasuske muttered. Well, guess it's over.

The sand nin on each team were given instructions to report directly to Gaara-sama of any activity, they were told to depart upon completion of the mission. They don't talk much, but their skill is amazing. I signal to them and they nod and disappear.

After we returned back to camp, I wanted to check up on TenTen-chan. I head towards the MNSU and am shocked, to say the least, that she wasn't there. I go around camp asking if anyone has seen her or Lee. Nada. No one knows where my teammates are. I head over to Sakura and she gives me the news.

"We transported all of the critical care cases back to the main hospital. With enemy interference eliminated, we were able to travel on foot the two miles back to the hospital and get them sheltered. Lee, although not critical, went with TenTen-chan."

"Why is she critical? You told me that she would be alright."

"Well, we hadn't counted on the rain. An infection set in, which sometimes happens post-op, and the rain made the infection fester. I am not going to lie to you, she's in bad shape. We've sent Gai-sensei ahead to notify her father, but we don't know the complete damage done to the village. Naruto-kun is having the returned chuunins making a list right now of those missing and it will take time to find her father if he isn't at the house. You should probably head back to town yourself."

"You made a promise of a lifetime to keep her safe, you better hold up your end of the bargain. I entrusted her to your care specifically." A part of me couldn't handle the thought of losing someone else in my life. It wasn't going to happen.

"Don't threaten me, Neji. I am a medical chuunin, I can make any future recoveries a living hell for you."

I just blinked at her. I didn't mean it as a threat. Sasuske said something about her having an Inner Sakura, and I think I may have just met her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I am just a little worried."

"It's Ok. Go, report in and get back to town. Your team needs you right now. I have other patients I need to see and their team members to give the grievous news to."

As I left the tent, I ran into Naruto-sama. He just looked at me. Obviously the information I just got, was what he wanted to talk to me about.

"Neji-san, wait up!"

"I just heard the news about my team. I am heading back to what's left of Konoha. Don't try to stop me either."

"I hadn't planned on stopping you. I actually wanted to talk to you about her. When I get back to the village, we will meet up and chat. I have a few questions."

"Yes, sir" I said rather unenthusiastically.

As I turn to leave, I nod to my other teammates and head east for two miles.

* * *

I entered the gates of the city to find utter ruin. Off in the distance I could see burned houses and debris littering the street. Sending up a silent prayer to the gods for the souls of the village, I head towards my house. I really needed a shower, but what would I find? I didn't know the answer to that one. For once, I was completely unsure of my surroundings. I passed by the center of town and saw that Ichiraku was no more. Houses were looted and sooty, my own place was in ashes. The Hokage mountain was defaced and there were bodies of civilians lining the streets. Our main water source was pouring into the streets, and even our school was destroyed. The hokage tower was still standing. Surprisingly. It has served as a refugee retreat. This was a waste zone, proof that a fierce battle had torn us apart in one simple year. We fought hard, but was it hard enough? Civilians lost their lives. A part of me held sympathy for the senseless loss of life. The sacrifices these villagers made are the real heroes. Not us, not those who could still wake up and pretend it was a bad dream. Guess this is fates message. If I can change one child's destiny, my life would be worth it. It was my turn to repay Naruto-sama for changing my destiny when we were kids. I finally get it. What goes around comes around.

Dirty children were stranded in the streets wondering where their parents were. A little girl came running up to me. Apparently, I was the first adult she had seen. Her clothes were torn, her hair matted and her little doll she was holding had also felt the affects of the war. Behind her, she had the body of her mother. They were simply coming home from the bank when they were attacked by rouge ninja who had gotten past the main line. She asked me if her mama was going to wake up soon. A simple flower had been placed on her chest. She said it was her mama's favorite and when she woke up she would be happy to have the flower. Was nothing sacred? Children, still sucking their thumbs had been subject to a misplaced childhood and had witnessed the worst of human kind. Big eyes stared up at me and I looked into her little heart shaped face and saw the terror and the tear marks. Something inside of me melted. I cried today. I discovered, by asking one of her friends, that this little girl had a father that was ninja. They asked me if I knew any of their parents. I said no. Their faces fell. The purity of their life was now corrupt. There are so many ninja in Konoha, it is hard to know everybody. We had fought on so many fronts and lines, we couldn't protect it all. We tried and for the first time, I wondered if having children was worth it. They prepare you for battle and train you to protect. You are trained to hide emotion and once feelings get in the way is when ninjas become vulnerable. Nothing prepares you for this. Not your first kill as an ANBU, not beating the snot out of an opponent in the selection exam, nothing compares to seeing the faces of a child who has truly lost everything. Even the Hokage himself would shed a tear. Would I want my son or daughter to live with the fear that I may never come home? Certainly not. These children are living that fear. So I took the children with me to the hospital for checkups. Any hope I could give these children would be better than me abandoning them. Some were bruised, some had cuts, but most were terrified by the fire jutsu that had consumed their homes and their minds. A basic jutsu caused so much harm. It was depressing.

When I entered the hospital, it was rundown and a mess. Fallen bricks and burned out rooms greeted me. I could smell the sulfur in the air and it started raining again. I sent a message with one of the genin helping out to Naruto-sama. It simply said, "come at the earliest convenience to the hospital." The children with me, five in all, were suddenly surrounded by blankets and food and water. I saw a few faces I recognized and as I left the children in the care of a nurse, I got directions to the makeshift ICU. I was lead in by Hinata-sama.

"Neji-kun, she's in here. Be warned, the infection is bad. It will scar. Her body is rejecting the medication. Gai-sensei and Lee are in there. I will need you in scrubs before you enter. Sterilization is critical at this time."

"Thank you. Make sure I see those children before they head for the tower. I want all children who are missing parents to be taken to the tower. I will speak with Naruto-sama when he gets here about having a reunion center for lost families."

"Yes. Of course."

As I scrubbed up and entered, I saw her. Gai and Lee were asleep in chairs next to the bed, tired from physical and mental exhaustion. I walked up to the bed and saw her sleeping form for the first time since the surgery. Her back was raw and her hair had been cut to avoid any possible physical contamination. Her face was pale and her breathing was labored. I grab a hold of her hand and sit down next to her. I hear the beeping of the monitors and see the slow drip of the morphine. She's pain free but she's restless. I calm her by smoothing my hand over her hair. Tucking a loose strand behind her ear, I take notice of my rough hands. They are calloused and bruised from the fighting, yet her skin is so pure, so angelic. I am almost scared at that point to touch her. I don't want to loose a comrade and friend, but, after seeing those children, the possibility is so real to me now. I take a quick glance around and notice no movement from my other sleeping partners. I brush a kiss across her cheek and turn to go find a nurse to ease her suffering some more. I guess this is the scare she went through when I was in the hospital with Lee when we were genin. I straighten up and as I turn, I hear a muffled voice behind me.

"I saw that, Neji-kun. I wondered when you'd get back. How was the mission?"

"Gai-sensei. So you were up the whole time. I had wondered. The mission went fine. I just got back about an hour ago."

"She's healing. Godiame-sama said she's fighting. She said she just may need a reason to recover. You just may be it."

"Don't read anymore into my actions than necessary."

"Don't underestimate your feelings either."

Damn, he had me there. I leave and head towards the first nurse I see. Shizune.

* * *

Again, thank you to my reviewers. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS> Ok, this will have some medical terminology in it. Don't worry, I've defined everything for ya. Onward.

* * *

When I encountered Shizune-san in the hallway, I wasn't all that shocked to see she looked just as bedraggled as the other medic nins in the building. Dark circles and bags had formed under her eyes and her hair showed signs of long hours of work. She glanced up at me, obviously surprised to see me here.

"Neji-kun, what are you doing here? You're not hurt are you?"

"No, no. Actually I was wondering if there was something we could give TenTen-chan to ease her mind. She's sleeping, but her body is restless."

She lifts up TenTen's chart and makes a tsking sound.

"Poor girl. Unfortunately, there is nothing really that we can give her. Our medications are limited and the Nara and Akimichi supplies have been destroyed. With TenTen-chan's change in condition, she just has to wait out the storm."

"The storm?"

"Yes, when she was stabbed, a lethal dose of poison on the kunai entered her blood stream. The person who stabbed her knew what he was doing. We assumed upon her initial surgery, that it was a common poison. We didn't know the extent of her injury until after we transported her."

"What kind of poison?"

"It's called BrugmansiaXcandida. It's from a common houseplant that, when ingested, or in her case, infused with her blood, it can cause dry mouth, warm skin, delirium, hallucinations, and tachycardia. Plus, this poison was mixed with a little bit of Wolfbane. This is one bad poisoning. I won't even lie to you."

"So, my closing of her chakra points did nothing?"

"Actually, your closing may very well have saved her life. With those chakra holes open, blood flows more freely throughout the body. The body uses this energy to give you chakra stamina. However, because the poison spread, we needed to shut down those holes to contain the poison. For her, fighting the infection and tachycardia is essential at this point. This poison was meant to kill."

"You keep saying tachycardia, what is that? Unfortunately, I don't know that much about the body."

"Tachycardia is an abnormal increase in heart rate. The normal resting heart rate is 60 beats per minute, but with this poison, the heart rate shoots up to a resting rate of 100 bpm. This is dangerous. It can lead to several things. The first is arrythmia, or erratic breathing caused by the lack of oxygen to the body. With this increase, the heart has to work harder to function and requires more oxygen to pump blood throughout the body. This increase doesn't allow the lower chambers of the heart, the ventricles, to fill completely, This slows blood flow and pressure, thus causing heart to work harder. This can lead to an infarction or ischemia. In a nutshell, she runs a high risk of having a heart attack, or worse, a stroke caused by the clotting of the vessels. Unless a blood transfusion takes place, her time is limited. Unfortunately, our blood blank is inaccessible right now. Debris is blocking our entrance and a team is out there right now trying to clear a path to the door. She needs clean blood. This condition is something we've never encountered before. She can't breathe properly, even though she has an oxygen mask on. The poison in her is causing the thrashing and the restlessness. Does she have any relatives? They should be here if she does."

"Gai-sensei went and looked for her father but couldn't find him. I have an idea as to where he might be. I will leave now. When those two wake up in there, tell them I will be back soon."

As I bolt out the hospital doors, I feel the fear that my partner may die. This wound was supposed to heal and maybe scar. Now everything hangs in the balance of getting to the blood bank and giving her a unit or two of new blood. Damn Kabuto. He knew exactly what he was doing. That kunai was meant for me, but I dodged it. I didn't know TenTen was right behind me. He got her in the back and was so stunned to have hit the wrong target, that I used his distraction to advantage. I used my sword and killed the son of a bitch. His medical knowledge was extensive, and he would be the only one to be able to concoct such a poison. I harbor no regrets now about killing the bastard. Because of him, I may lose someone very close to me. I run though the streets looking for her father. I double checked her house and his workshop and found nothing. I circle the forest of death and the market place still finding nothing. As I head towards the Hokage tower as a last ditch effort, I see the memorial stone and a lone figure standing by it. I approach slowly and see him. He's a tall man with graying hair and a bedraggled look about him. I see him just staring at the memorial. Then it hit me. TenTen's mom was a shinobi. TenTen told me that her mother had died on a mission to Lightning country and she never got to see her four month old daughter grow up. I let him finish with his ministrations and politely clear my throat. He takes a few more seconds, gathers his emotions and trns to face me.

"Sir."

"Hyuuga-sama, you're back I see. Have you seen my daughter yet. I keep waiting for her to return and I still haven't seen her."

"Yes, you will follow me to the hospital ward. TenTen-chan is in critical condition and you should be with her. We've been looking for you for a day and I am glad that you are safe. But, we must hurry, her time is limited."

"Limited? What? How?"

As we walked I described her condition as best as I could and he became eerily quiet. We walked silently next to each other and entered the hospital a few minutes later. I show him to her room and we scrub and suit up. When we enter, the smell of camphor and disinfectant was stagnant in the air. Gai-sensei and Lee pass a few comments with her father and we all leave those two alone for a few minutes.

When the door closed, I activated my Byukagan and saw a scene unfold before me. I saw him walk slowly up to her bed. Him not quite believing that it is her in the bed, face down and flayed open. He bends over the bed and runs his hand through her hair. I see the weariness on his face. He's pale and weathered and I see the stress lines. He uses his other hand to rub the bridge of his nose, thinking that this is all a bad dream. He takes note of the gashes crossing her back and marring her porcelain skin. He sits in an adjacent chair and grabs a hold of her hand. Suddenly a heavy sadness cloaks the air. I hear a choke of emotions and a whisper of her name. I turn off my ability after sensing the impending flood of emotions. As I turn around to report what I've seen, I see Naruto-sama enter the building. He got my message after all. After a hug and kiss from his wife, he bounds up to me and I make a sign of quiet. We head in the opposite direction of the others.

"What happened?"

I filled him in on the children and TenTen's condition as well as the poison. He sits there isn stunned silence. I can always tell when he's thinking. I can see the proverbial hamster running in his head and then he looks at me.

"Neji-kun, you are right. That reunion idea of yours just may work. No child will be left abandoned and forgotten by the village. Children whom have lost both parents, will be under the guardianship of the Hokage and will be given a chance to excel. Iruka-sensei will agree with me on this. From one orphan to another, he will understand and be able to implement this program. Talk with him and get the details straightened out then let me know."

"So, have you been in to see her yet?"

"Yes, and she's very critical." My hands shake as I take a sip from the coffee I just got out of the only working vending machine in the building.

"You're scared aren't you?"

"A little. After my mother then my father, the thought of losing a teammate scares me to death. She's fighting a losing battle in there and she needs blood we don't have accessible. It seems unfair. Those teams have been out there for hours trying to make a semi-clear path to the door."

"Well, you could always donate a unit of your blood, at least for an initial start. I can find someone with your blood type and we can get enough to get her through the transfusion."

"Unfortunately, I am a Hyuuga. Our blood limit is to be protected, otherwise, I'd donate in a heart beat. My uncle would kill me if he found out I gave her some of our precious blood. Sure, she'd have a few of my mannerisms for a bit, but they would fade. Gai and Lee don't have her blood type. Her father could be the other link. Let's find Shizune-san and see if this idea will work. I just have to hide from my uncle while we are doing this."

"Neji-kun, my father-in-law won't touch you. My sensei once said that those who don't follow the rules are scum, but those that don't take care of their team are lower than that. You are helping a teammate. If he has something to say about it, he will deal with his Hokage personally. This is a direct order from me for you to do this. You are trained not to disobey a direct order. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Hokage." For once in a long bloody while, I felt a wave of hope wash over me. Walking back to the room, I looked out the makeshift window and saw a rainbow in the sky. The storm was over. Fate was on our side.

* * *

AN: Hello again, after this chappy, things get happy. YEah, I can rhyme. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well, I've updated. Um, standard disclaimer here.

* * *

Every man has one fear that consumes him. It's not the fear of bugs or snakes or heights. It's not even the fear of a woman scorned, it is the fear of having a tired nurse stick you with a needle. I am used to being used in target practice with TenTen, but that little needle which "will feel like a slight sting" still creeps me out. I guess it comes from the time when kids had to get shots for school. I was always put in a white, cool, kid friendly room and the nurse would come in and try to make small talk with me, all the while, pulling a long hypodermic needle out of thin air. Then the vile woman takes your sleeve, rolls it up and ties a tourniquet or rubber tubing around your arm. Your vein swells and they tell you it will "only hurt for a second."

I couldn't bear to look away as the big needle pricked my arm back then. Now, I still find myself in a white room, but a new pain registers in the back of my brain. This comes with getting lab work done. It's this pain that I absolutely hate. Oh yes, the vile nurse is at it again. This time this nurse looks like my cousin and a sense of dread fills me.

"Ok, Neji-kun. That should be enough to get the transfusion started. You got kind of white back there. I hope it wasn't too traumatic for you to give blood. Her father just finished with his pint, so hopefully things will work out."

"Hyuuga's aren't scared of nonsensical things like needles." In my younger days, I would have been in tears, but what she doesn't know won't kill her. My older self is sitting here listening while I act like a hypocrite. Kinda funny how that works.

I see the nurse get a cotton ball out of the drawer and press it to my arm. The tourniquet is released and then the evil woman puts medical tape on the cotton ball. Must they make it long enough to stick to you arm hairs? The adhesive is so sticky that when I remove it, it's going to pull and leave that annoying bit of residue. I hate giving blood, even if it is for a good cause. Why can't they just put a band aid on it? Damn. Then there is the bruising which doesn't hurt, but it's annoying enough that it throbs when I bend my arm. Damn.

I hop off the chair and exit the room. I have to get to the tower and start making headway on the recovery initiative. I go down the hall and see TenTen being prepped for surgery. Medic-nins in surgical gear and Tsunade-sama are hooking up IV's and taking vitals. Sakura andShizune are grabbing the necessary equipment and telling people to move so they can get to the OR.

I take one last look at my fallen comrade and a sinking feeling hits my stomach. I think I may be sick. I walk towards the exit doors and the fresh air hits me like a brick. I take a few deep breaths and lean against the brick wall of the hospital. I see her father outside smoking a cigarette and he motions for me. I stroll over and he takes a long drag and exhales.

"You know, I never smoke. I haven't smoked in 20 years and here I am, resorting back to old habits. Stress I guess."

"Where'd you cop the cigarette?"

"Oh, some jounin named Asuma handed me one. He said I looked like I'd just seen a ghost. Kinda like you."

"Yeah, well, needles in general."

"Yeah, I hate them too," he told me.

"Um, I will be at the Hokage tower working, if you need anything, send a genin and tell them it's a direct order from me. I would like to be there when she is done with surgery, so if you could let me know…"

"No problem. And, thank-you Neji-sama." He suddenly gets introspective and takes another drag. "Every father has dreams for his children. My simple wish was for my little girl to grow up, get married, and be happy. I saw her, you know, on the gurney going down the hall. I was upset that I may never get to walk her down the aisle or see her face light up with excitement when she finds out she'd will be a mom. Heck, I just want to see her when she truly falls in love and I may never get to do that. Her mother was a great ninja, but when she passed, TenTen looked up to the only other strong female she knew about. Tsunade-sama. I thought she was foolish to follow in her mother's footsteps, and after you told me what had happened, I thought history was repeating itself. My whole life I've been just a simple blacksmith, scraping a living together for us. Ninja bereavement benefits are non existent and I thought that it was simply unfair for someone to die for their village and their family struggle. I was shocked and ecstatic when Ten became a jounin and then a weapons coordinator and developer. She grew into the woman I hoped she'd be. I didn't think she could ever end up like this. Broken, bloodied, and on the verge of death. I knew it was possible, I guess I didn't want to admit that it could happen."

I stood there in utter silence. This man was pouring his heart out to me. To his daughter's best friend, he told me all his fears and secrets. This made me hate my family. We were never this close. I never had someone care so much for me after my father passed. I may have had a decent living, but TenTen was richer than me. She had love in her life. Love from family. Not political love, like us Hyuugas, but pure clean love. I wondered what hopes my parents had for me. The only words I could think of to comfort this man who was scared of losing his only child were simply,

"Sir, your daughter is a phenomenal woman. She is a fighter and won't give up so easily. If I had to pick a female to guard my back, she would be the only one. She has a big heart and is capable of compassion when her teammates see other wise. She sees the good in the world and that sets her above the rest of us. She'll make it through and you will be able to enjoy the twilight years of your life with her."

"Thank you, I guess I needed that reassurance. You truly are a great friend. I admit, I couldn't stand your arrogance when you were a kid, but you too have grown into a fine ninja, and I am proud you are her teammate."

"Thank you." I had to get to the tower. This conversation was hitting a little too close to home. I needed to get away from this hospital. The aura around it is so changing. One minute, it emanates fear and sadness, the next happiness and hope. It was just too much for me to endure. I excuse myself and head back to work.

When I reached the main doors of the tower, I see a hoard of people inside. I am bombarded by people asking about the war and others about relief efforts. I make it up to my office after twenty minutes and start brainstorming. I will need several things for this project. But how to get started. Damn, I wish this was military strategy. Economic strategies are left to Shino, but since we kinda switched positions, he is the ambassador to Leaf on his way to Suna and Wave county, while I am doing his job of figuring this stuff out. Hmm.

After three hours of formulating a reasonable objective of the program, I look up at the clock. They said the operation would take two hours. Hmm, she should be done by now. I put my pencil down and massage my temples. I yawn and stretch then stand up to leave. My knees crack and every other part of me pops. Man, I am getting old. I leave and turn out the light. I decied to head towards the Hyuuga compound to see what was left of it. I guess a part of me wanted to see the destruction. But, it was surprisingly intact. I figured it would have been destroyed like the Uchiha compound, but no, the only thing broken was a few windows and some screens were torn. Part of the roof was missing on the branch family's side, but all in all it wasn't too bad. Good. Time to put the family to work. I see my uncle pacing in the garden and I stroll up to him.

"Neji-kun. You are back. I just got back from the front myself. Where have you been? I thought one of you got captured. I still haven't seen Hinata-chan or dear Hanabi. I was fearful that information about our bloodline had gotten seiged."

"Yeah, well, I have some urgent business and I'll need a few resources."

"Resources such as….?"

"A few cooks, blankets, soap. The tower is filled with people who need help and I figured I could get some stuff from here until Rokudiame-sama can put together a relocation plan for our homeless. The tower will be converted to a shelter temporarily."

"You want me to give you those resources when I haven't even taken stock of my own compound first? Let me think on it."

"I figured you'd say that. It's too bad really. This village needs these resources, we can easily replace them."

"We provide this village with insight, isn't that enough. We are the ultimate weapon."

"We should be doing more. You disappoint me uncle. Hinata has been busting her ass at the hospital while Hanabi has been helping the children of the village and the elders. I figured as a clan head you could accommodate me on this simple request. But, I shall look elsewhere for help then, even if I have to cook the food my self from our foodstuffs." As I turn and leave, knowing I pushed his buttons right, I hear him give a sigh. I smirk to myself.

"I saw that smirk. Ok, take what you need, but, I am only doing this because the advisor to the Rokudiame asked me."

"That's all I ask. Thank you."

I gather the necessary people and whatnot and get them situated in the tower. At least the people of this village will be able to get somewhat cleaned up and have something to eat. OK part one done. Now, to the hospital.

I enter the doors and see her father pacing by the waiting area.

"How is she?"

"She just came out of recovery. They are setting up a makeshift room for her to rest into tonight. She must undergo observation for a few days, to make sure her body doesn't reject the blood, but all traces of the poison seem to be fading. I tried getting a hold of you but I didn't have any luck. Gai-sensei and Lee-kun just went in to see her. You should go up. I think she'd like that."

"Great. Sir, I think things are finally looking up."

I pass the vending machine and see several faces of our friends lingering in the hall way. I pass a few pleasantries with them and head in the room. She's sitting up in the bed, the window was open, letting the sunshine and fresh air in. Her hair is rumpled and the gown she has on is hanging off her. I can see where she's lost some weight being in here. Her face is hollow and the black circles under her eyes are still prevalent. Gai and Lee are expounding on the "springtime of her youth" and how well she looks. She smiles at them and then turns her attention towards me.

"Neji-kun. You made it. Sorry if I scared ya."

"TenTen-chan. Nice to see you are up and about."

"Look what Gai-sensei and Lee-kun got me." I see the glass with a couple of flowers in them.

"We picked them alongside the road on our way here. We'd just finished helping Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei with body clean up." Lee chimed in.

"Lee-kun, we should give these two some time alone. We've been long enough, plus, she needs to get some sleep to revitalize some of that youthful spirit of hers." He leans down and gives her a tentative hug and kiss on top of her head. Lee hugs her and gives her a kiss on her cheek. The friendly kind that says, "I'm glad your OK." They leave and Gai-sensei pats me on the shoulder. I look at him and he winks. What the hell is he concocting now?

The door closes after them and I sit in a chair near the bed.

"So, have you seen your father yet?"

"Yes, he stayed for a few hours. I heard what happened to me and to our home and I'm not sure what I think. I am confused and sad, but I think I am just in shock. Thank you for donating your blood."

"Oh you heard about that too. You're welcome. I hope you'd do the same for me someday."

"Yeah, after all what are friends for? Um, yeah, um.." She turns her eyes towards the window thining of what to say next. I help her.

"This is one of those uncomfortable silences isn't it? Well, the weather has finally cleared. The town is a wreck, but we can rebuild, but most importantly, the war is over for good. I've been craving a shower for a week and my place is gone."

"That nice condo you bought? Darn. But, I've had a sponge bath and I feel great."

I stick out my tongue at her.

"Well, little miss "I've had a sponge bath," you need some sleep. I will leave you now. Glad you are feeling better."

"Hey, there is a sink that still works over there. You could always use that to freshen up. I wouldn't mind you using my sponge, unless of course you think you'd get cooties."

She smiles at me and I knew the old TenTen was back. Her smile was pure, sweet and simply beautiful and full of hope. She's back and I think I may have just seen an angel. One after my own heart. And I wasn't scared of falling. I turn to leave and she asks me to help her stand.

"I don't think that is such a good idea right now. You are still too weak from the surgery."

"Neji, please." She looks up at me with those brown eyes of hers and I grudgingly agree to help.

"If Sakura and Hinata find out about this, you will take the brunt of the heat, not me."

"I can handle those two," she says before swinging her legs over the bed. I take both of her hands and help her to her feet. She is a little shaky and a little sore from being prone for so long. After a minute or so, she takes my hands and envelops me in a weak hug.

"Thank you, truly. You and my father saved my life." She leans her head on my chest and I gently wrap my arms around her. Over her head I smile. An eternity passed and I leant back from the hug. I took her chin in my hand and ran my thumb across her bottom lip.

"You need to get back to bed. I will be by tomorrow. I have many meetings ahead of me with Naruto-sama."

She sighs and agrees. As I am leaving, she says in her weakened voice,

"Neji-kun, be sure to get a bath. You stink." I chuckle and shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hmm, kinda an intermediary chappy. Um, no own of course.

* * *

Mid-afternoons in Konoha tend to be a little warm in the middle of summer, especially if you are on the top floor. For the last four days, I've been positioned in the same chair for eight hours discussing a course of action for the rebuilding of our village. Discussing finances and what not tends to be a little tedious, I won't lie. Granted, I like my position as advisor, but, it's boring listening to Naruto-sama drone on and on about the treasury and accounts receivables. I silently yawn and look around the conference table. Shino has just returned from his mission to Suna and Wave. He looks generally interested, while next to him, Sasuske is giving Naruto death glares. Shikamaru, who just got released with a clean bill of health, glances at me and he gives me his standard look of "how troublesome" and I nod slightly. Konohamaru is tapping the end of his pen on the table and if he doesn't stop, I will hunt him down in his sleep. Choji and Kiba glare at him and he quits. Well, at least thatis over. Finally, Naruto gets to the good stuff. 

"Shino-kun, give me a rundown of your mission."

"Well, Suna said they'd be more than happy to lend a hand. They had less structural damage than we did. After all, Gaara-sama asked "how do you burn sand?" And then he smirked at me. And I replied "with water." and smirked back at him. Wave was much more successful. They said they would lend a few master carpenters and blacksmiths as well as structural engineers to help out. A man named Tazuna approached me, though. He said he knew you and as he put it, "your current Hokage was a brat, but I respect the guy and I can rally some help together for Naruto-sama. He helped save our village, it's time for me to repay that debt." He also said his grandson Inari would be the liaison for Wave. He told me you would understand. I am confused however. So, we are to expect this Inari-san within the fortnight."

"Man, can't you just say "within two weeks." Sheesh, I've been listening to your form of speech for years. Use layman's terms, dude." Kiba snickered.

"Kiba, no offense, shut up." Again, may I state that Shino has the patience of a saint when it comes to Kiba?

Naruto, sensing an oncoming onslaught of posturing and what not, he interrupts. He tells us of the time when Team 7 went on their first A-ranked mission as Genin and about Tazuna. Now it all made sense. Wait, A-ranked mission?

"Naruto-sama, no disrespect, but A-ranked as Genin. Impossible. No genins have ever done that." I was hoping there was a flaw in his memory.

"Well, we _were_ Kakashi-sensei's first class to _ever _pass. But seriously, Wave was poor back then and held under a dictatorship in the form of Gato. Kakashi did a brunt of the work against Zabuza. Sasuske and I defended ourselves against Haku, Zabuza's apprentice. We ended up saving the village in the long run."

"What did Sakura-chan do then. I am confused."

"Oh, she defended Tazuna. And she did a great job of it. Then she healed us, while lecturing us on our stupidity."

"So, Hokage-sama, we are going to trust a man to make repairs that lied to the village in the first place?"

"Yeah, we are. I know the man personally, and I see why he did it. We must do what we must in order to survive. He begged our forgiveness and has been quite the host over the last couple of years. Sometimes forgiveness goes a long way. " He glances at Sasuske, then at me and Choji.

"Konohamaru-kun, I want you in charge of showing Inari the ropes around here. He's your age, so you should get along famously. Show him the problem spots, while Sasuske, Kiba and Choji, I want you three to personally escort them here along with their workers. Meet them half way if possible. I will send out correspondence to alert them. Neji-kun, I need you to get the jounin instructors, and I mean all of them, in here so we can discuss clean up. Oh, and good work on getting the refugees temporarily settled. I will be sure to send your uncle a big thank you."

He looks down at the other end of the table and Shikamaru jumps to attention. "Shikamaru, I need you to go over Neji's relocation plan that he's been working on and see what you two can come up with. I want that report on my desk by Monday. Shino, find Iruka-sensei and send him to me. Also, pass word along that there will be a village meeting in the square. I want everyone available to attend. That includes ninja of all ranks. This is mandatory attendance. I will be at the hospital if anyone needs me. There are a few people I need to see. Plus, I need to see what the hospital needs as far as supplies and equipment."

A chorus of "yes, sir" was heard and we all part and go our separate ways. Thinking of the hospital, I had someone I had to see too.

"Shikamaru, lets get together tomorrow and discuss this contingency plan. I have a few things to take care of tonight."

"Yeah, so do I. Ino wants to salvage what's left of our anniversary. How troublesome. I just want to go to sleep. Married life. What a pain."

"Hey, you were the one who took the plunge. Don't blame her." I laugh and walk off. He may have called me an arrogant jerk, but he had it coming.

I make my way to the hospital thinking about the last couple of days. I have been sleeping in my office and showering in the sink in the main bathroom. It's been weird. Since my place is gone, I've discovered how comfortable my desk chair actually is. Since I am away on missions as ambassador, I've never really appreciated the plush-ness of it before now. I head down the hall and grab a cup of coffee out of the machine and open the door to her room.

The curtain is pulled and I wait patiently in the chair behind it. I listen in on the mumbled conversation taking place.

"Is the scarring unsightly?"

"It's not as bad as it looks right now. When it heals you will barely be able to tell." replied the nurse.

"When can I get the stitches out. I would like to get back to work as soon as possible."

"Next month. You will need to be off so that the tissue doesn't tear open again. The bruising will fade within the week. Plus, there is still risk of an infection. You will be given orders to heal."

"Damnit. I can't do that. He'll think I am weak. A month isn't good enough."

"Who's he?" the nurse inquired.

"Oh, no one in particular." she replied sheepishly.

I couldn't believe my ears. If anyone thinks she is weak, they are out of their minds. Who would think that? Finally the curtain is whooshed open. She looks a little surprised to see me. I see her quickly close the backing to her gown. She looks down at the blanket and seems to gather her courage. She looks at me and plasters one of the fakest smiles I have ever seen. I pretended not to notice.

"Hey TenTen-chan, how goes it?"

"I just found out I will be out of here tomorrow."

"Great, but, surely you will take medical leave for a couple of months?"

"Well, no. Not really. I need to gather what resources I have and get a semblance of my old life back. Speaking of which, where have you been?"

"Oh, preoccupied with Naruto-sama. Missed me did you? Lee says hello. I passed him on the way here. He's being assigned to getting the academy students to help with clean-up. He convinced them that it was an exercise and they would be graded on it. A summer project he called it. Evil, really. I've been camping out in my office and if I spend one more night there, I'm going to go mad. We just heard good news from the front. There is a mandatory meeting tonight and I will fill you in on the details tomorrow."

"Hmm, OK." She looks out the window and gets quiet. Every time she has something on her mind, she gets quiet.

"Something you want to tell me?" Again, her hands go to the back of her gown. Even though she is sitting up, it's not like I can see anything unless I activate my ability. I understand she's modest, but give me a break.

"No, nothing."

"Is your back hurting you? You keep reaching around towards it."

"No, every thing is fine. I swear." Her eyes shift again.

"TenTen-chan, I don't believe you. If you are in pain, I can try to help." I get up and head over towards her. She pales and shies away from me.

"Please, no. Everything is fine. No need for you to come over. Seriously." Too late, I have already reached the bed. I catch a glimpse of something that will haunt me for the rest of my days. Because I forgot where my team was, she got hit with the kunai. It should've been me. He was aiming for me. Damn that bastard.

To say that the surgery left a scar would be a mild understatement. Along with the discoloration of her skin from the beatings, a long jagged scar is running length wise down the middle of her spine. From the silk stitches closing her up, I counted 57 stitches in all. She glares up at me then leans back in shame.

"They itch is all. I can't scratch them. I wish the chakra healing had been enough. I don't even have chakra anymore. When you closed off my points, you closed them for good. Can they reopen those? I didn't want to complain if you really must know. Plus, the scarring is bad. It is rather ugly."

"If it makes you feel any better, I would call it a trophy for saving the village. A mark of honor, so to speak."

"Sure, yeah, I guess that helps. I suppose." She says as she fiddles with the blanket.

"Well, tell you what. You have a lot on your mind to think on. If you want to trade battle scar stories let me know. I have a few you don't know about. I will be by to pick you up tomorrow."

"Oh, don't bother, my father…"

"Your father is meeting with the Hokage all day tomorrow. I will get you. Don't worry. I don't bite."

She sighs heavily and faces the window again. I say goodbye and she half-ass waves at me. Her distraction is something I may need to further investigate. Maybe I should get Lee or Gai-sensei to see what's wrong with her. She opens up to them. Hmm…

I leave her room and head out to find the sensei's. I pass Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama on the way out.

"Godiame-sama, if you have a moment to spare, I would like to inform you that Naruto-sama is giving a speech in the square. Come at your own risk."

"That brat dare gives me an order. I am gonna wring his neck. I taught that boy all he knows. He knows this is the day when I get all my "research" done." Jiraiya fumed.

"Sir, he said ninja of all ranks. I am sure you were not included in that order. I figured you all would want some blackmail material." I smile evilly.

"You know, Jiraya, he's right. We should go. After all, he _is _Hokage."

"This'll be great. You know, he's just like his father was." I over hear them and they laugh and head off to who knows where and I head towards my sensei's location.

His father? I thought to myself. Who the hell is his father? Again, something I should investigate.

* * *

Hmm, kinda short, but hey, its three in the morning. Believe it. 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Do we really have to do this at the beginniogn of each chappy? SHeesh. Usual saying goes here.

* * *

The people of Konoha were in an uproar tonight at the meeting. Naruto-sama did an overall good job of addressing the pressing issues, but the moment that the Lord Daimayo of the Fire Country made an appearance it took the cake. He was a funny looking. He was knee-high to a bullfrog and looked like a hamster. Round cheeks, small beady eyes and a puckish sort of nose adorned his round shiny bald head. His clothes were rich in texture and his fingers had some of the largest jewels I had ever seen. He had a tie with a picture of his cat on it and a cheesy saying underneath. I laughed when I read it. It said, "My hairy balls are bigger than yours." This was too much. His wife, who had the "demon" cat, was also present. What they were doing here was a mystery to us. Naruto-sama, especially was shocked. As genin, we'd always captured the cat, but we'd never seen the lord himself. He strutted up to the podium and handed Naruto-sama an envelope. He opens it and inside I see a check. Naruto-sama goes up to the microphone and tells the crowd that a check in the amount of 10 million ryo has just been presented to us.

"My Lord, thank you. You honor us with such a gift. How can we repay such a debt?" Naruto-sama asks him, trying not to laugh at the outfit.

"No need, no need, Lord Hokage. Lets call it payment for years and years of catching my wife's cat. After all, she wouldn't have been able to live without her snuggly-wuggly-oogie-ums. Plus, your village is our military force, this is the very least I can do." It took a real secure man to say something like that with a straight face.

Dead silence engulfed the village. Some of it was due to shock, some were in prayer for the generosity of this man, and the rest was due to the men of our village shuddering at another grown man saying snuggly-wuggly-oogie-ums. I fell into the last category, then my mind registered 10 million ryo. Holy hell that's a lot of money. I had trouble picking my jaw up off the ground. That will go a long way.

"Yes, Lord Hokage" the man continued, "our Management for Economic Overhaul Works program has raised this money from taxes and donations. You all keep us safe and the people at M.E.O.W. just want to say thank-you."

I snorted at the acronym. We catch his cat and his primary relief fund spells meow, the absurdity of the moment was killing me. Oh the coincidence. Sasuke was even holding back a laugh. This was too much. I look over at the others and even the sensei's were trying not to laugh. Asuma had dropped his cigarette and even Gai was speechless. That's hard to do with the master of embarrassing statements.

"Well,my lord, we shall do you proud with this money. We will rebuild and be twice as strong." Naruto-sama reassures him. The lord looks to him and says that if there is anything he needs, only mention it and he will take care of the details. He leaves and Naruto finishes the meeting.

I was in charge of seeing the refugees to their temporary shelter while the others were busy setting up the "reunion room" on the third floor of the building. Many children were herded that way by the genins and chuunins under the direction of Iruka-sensei and I wasn't shocked at the number. I pass a number of familiar faces and I spot the five children I encountered earlier.

"Hey Mister!" One of them shouted and I turned.

"OH, hey kids. I see you are out of the hospital. Are you heading for the reunion room now?" I look down at the little girl and she flashes me her toothy grin.

"Yes mister, we are. We hope we will see our parents. I miss them. My doll misses them too. My doll, Mrs. Sunshine, got a cast like me. And, we got a lot to eat. And, we saw lots of doctors. And we got clean. Wow. I can't wait to see my mommy and daddy. And mister, you know what? Do you?" I listened to this child's nonsensical chatter all the while thinking about what else is in that hospital. Ok, not what but who.

"Well mister, its been nice knowin ya. We gots to go now. The nice man with the scar over his nose is calling us. Bye bye mister."

"Hey, you kids take care." I reach in my vest to grab a pen and write my name down on her cast.

"If you or your friends ever need anything, you can call on me."

She looks down at the cast and tries her best to pronounce my name.

"Hy..Hyyuu..Hyuuga? Hyuuga? NNNe..Nneji? Neji? Hyuuga Neji?"

"Yes, that's right. I work for the Hokage. Do you know who he is?"

Her eyes got as big as saucers.

"WOWWWW….I do. Wait till I tell my friends." I ruffle her hair and she bounds off.

I sigh and turn. I look at my watch and see that visiting hours for the hospital are long over. I really wanted to see her. Regrettably, I head back to my office. I would sleep at the Hyuuga compound, but, I kind of like the solitude of my office.

The next morning, I woke up with one hell of a crick in my neck. I check my watch and get ready to go pick up TenTen. I plan on taking her where she needs to go, but mostly, I want to see what's left of her place. I saw her father's place, but Ten's was on the other side of town like mine. I guess in our quiet little village, one can only get so far from home. I smile sardonically at that thought then head out.

With the new relocation plan in tact, Konoha was busy in the square. People were sorting belongings and hungry kids were getting cranky and upset. I hurry past them and enter the hospital. I walk up to the makeshift reception area and tell the nurse in charge that I am here for TenTen. She looks at me and waves me down the hall after handing me her discharge papers and aftercare instructions. I take them and head towards the room.

As I open the door, I hear mutterings inside the room. What the hell? I enter and I see her pacing. She stops when she sees me, obviously relieved of my presence.

"Thank goodness it's you. I feel caged in here. Another minute of this place and I was ready to jump out the window." She snatches the discharge papers out of my hand and glances at them.

"Well, TenTen, looks like you've got a month of absolutely no lifting, no bending, and no strenuous activity. What will you do with yourself?" I smirk at her and she gives me "the glare".

"Well, I guess nothing. Did you bring me any clothes to change into?"

I totally forgot. Shit. I've been so preoccupied…shit.

"Um, well actually, no. I sort of forgot." If her eyes could fling weapons as well as she could, I would be dead. Man she's scary when she's irritated.

"So, genius, you don't expect me to stroll out of here in nothing but my hospital gown and shorts do you?"

"Let me see if I can find you something to wear." I rummage through the closet and find the socks and slippers which are one of the basics of our hospital rooms. I toss them to her and she sits down. I hear her sigh and immediately figure out what's wrong.

"Need help?' I ask. She gives me the look of "I don't need your help".

"No, I can do it. I am very capable woman." She leans over and I hear her sharp intake of breath. :I see the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Here, I'll help you put them on before you aggravate your wound further. I know you are in pain and your range of mobility is limited."

"No, I'm not weak. I can do this. I must." I silence her protest by grabbing both the socks and slippers out of her hands. I kneel in front of her and she crosses her legs. She gives me a frustrated groan and I smile to myself. My gaze strays towards her calves and then they trail to her ankles and down to the delicate arch of her foot. I raise her foot up and prop it on my chest while I get the sock right. Suddenly I look up and have a vision of her laying on my bed and me running my hands up those thighs. I shake my head to clear the thought. It's gotta be out closeness that's brining on these thoughts. Yeah, that's it.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Just what are you thinking, Neji-kun."

To cover my blunder I smirk at her. "Oh, it's just that you need to shave. My you almost have as much leg hair as me."

She looks absolutely pissed off now. She blushes and kicks me with what strength she has.

"Jerk. You know I haven't been able to shave in days. It's not like I can do anything. It was tactless of you to say I need to shave, when you haven't shaved either. Your peach fuzz needs to be plucked."

"Sweetheart, this isn't peach fuzz." I growl at her.

"You deserved that one", she stuck her tongue out at me then smiled coyly.

Finishing with my task, I pat her foot and smirk. "There. Done. Now, to find a shirt. It's hot outside so I'm going to ask the nurses for an extra set of scrubs for you."

I look out her door and flag down a passing nurse. When I put the question to her, she said that scrubs were for medic nins only. The supply was short and any extras were to be used when more wounded arrived. I thought of my office, and then I thought of the supply cabinet in the Hokage's office. But I had to get her there first. Hmm.

I lean back in the room.

"Well, it's a no go on the scrubs, but we can hit the supply cabinet at the tower and get you a new uniform."

She looks up at me and smiles. I guess the thought of new clothes warms her heart.

"But Neji-kun, I need the shirt to get there. Hell, I don't even have a bra right now. I feel a little exposed." I reeled from that and I pictured her bare chest in my head. I'd seen her in a sports bra several times and it was easy to picture her without the top. A little voice in my head reminds me that she is a friend and that such thoughts cross into a big gray area of friendships and that was bad.

"Shirt." I clear my thoughts and turn towards her.

"Huh?" I glance at her.

"I was saying, I could wear your shirt and you could just wear your vest."

"Um, ok. Good thinking TenTen." I unzip my vest and lay it on the chair. I see her looking at me.

"TenTen, are you going to turn around or what?"

"Embarrassed are we? I would have never thought that the "Great Neji" would be shy. How cute." She giggles and turns around.

"I am not shy, I just didn't want you to pass out from the sight my manly body." Ok, so she's the only girl who knows that I have a sense of humor and a personality. Sue me.

"Ha. Yeah right. You're shy. Just admit it. You know, anyone who knew you would be shocked by this news." She giggles again and I tell her it's ok to look.

I glance at her and I'll be damned if she wasn't blushing.


	8. Chapter 8

AN/Sorry for any previous misspellings. Its a lot easier to proofread when its not four in the morning. ANywhooo...same disclaimer as everyone else on fanfiction.

* * *

Waking up from my proverbial perch in my office chair, I glance around the room at my new "roommates", Lee and Gai. I then thought of my other team member. I smile to myself as I remember walking TenTen back to the Hokage tower. Several friends of ours were shocked to say the least. I saw nothing wrong with what I was wearing. I decided to lend a girl my shirt and decided to forego the vest. It itched by itself. I didn't pick up on the titters from our friends until Kiba, eloquent as always, decided to send me a catcall as a joke. This prompted a few of the guys to whistle in my direction. I heard some of the females make comments. I believe it was Anko who said, "If I was only a few years younger..". I rolled my eyes and saw TenTen blush as she walked by them. Kurenai-sensei was rooting her on and saying "Next time go for the pants," which earned her a look from her husband. I opened the door and we both entered a little embarrassed by the peanut gallery. If the peanut gallery wasn't bad enough, Lee and Gai-sensei happened to wander in our direction. To say that one loud gasp and burst of outrage rang through the tower would be a mass understatement. In fact, I think the inhabitants of Suna may have heard the outraged protests from Lee.

"Neji-kun, I am calling you out." Lee declared.

"Why?" I asked, still confused by his behavior.

"Because you are tainting our delicate flower by displaying such a flagrant disregard for your appearance." His eyebrows twitched and he got in a very familiar fighting stance.

I just blinked. I was more stunned by his choice of words than anything.

"You're calling me out? Please. Don't you think this is a bit childish? Plus, she's seen me without my shirt many times while we trained."

"Still, I demand retribution for our angel. Here and now, Neji-kun."

"Fine, Lee-kun. You may have bested the Uchiha, but you will never beat a Hyuuga. I hoped it was a lesson you would've learned by now, but if I have to drill it in your head one more time, I will. Even fate won't help you."

I was about to pummel him into the ground when TenTen chimed in and put a stop to the posturing.

"Now, now boys, lets not fight. Lee-kun, as much as I appreciate the noble gesture, I can assure you I am not offended by his chest. In our world, it is a commonality that all female shinobi must endure. Plus, I've also seen you and Gai-sensei in such a similar state. I really don't mind. Neji-kun, being the mature gentleman that he is was just escorting me to the supply room. Care to join us?" She batted her eyes and he sent me a seething look and happily trotted along.

My smile that morning turned into a frown as I remembered the hours following the previous incident.

After helping her get dressed, she had asked me to take her to her apartment. Upon arriving, Lee and I weren't shocked at the destruction. We had seen the rest of the village. I shook my head, more angry at war in general, and looked in TenTen's direction. I could feel the sadness dripping off her. She grabbed on to the railing and shakily made her way up the stairs to the landing. The building had blown out windows, probably from strong Sound vibrations, and the façade was charred.

We entered her apartment after picking our way over debris. She took a sharp intake of breath and Lee and I looked at each other, both not saying anything, yet having a whole conversation with one look. Lee put his arm around her and she leaned into him. He just held her while she looked over her things. After what seemed like an eternity, she turned from him. She calmly talked to us, in a hauntingly detached voice, as she mentioned several things about her belongings. Her desk, which was her mother's, was burned and the drawers were splintered. Her kitchen had all the cabinets open as well as the drawers, and everything was scattered. Some of the appliances were knocked off, and the dining room table her father had built for her was in pieces. A frame which held a collage of personal pictures, was shattered; the pictures were torn and soggy. She picked up the frame and held it to her heart. A heaviness fell upon my shoulders. Would I ever feel like her if something as minor as a photo frame had been damaged? Probably not, because to me it was minor, but to her, it was family. I guess it is because I never knew the true meaning of family after my parents passed. I felt lonely at that moment and empty. Maybe it was the scene before me or maybe fate was giving me a sign. Either way, it was one hell of a wake up call.

She made her way though what was left of her living room. She ran her hands over the rents in the couch and something struck me funny. It wasn't just burned and ruined, her place had been ransacked. The enemy had been looking for weapons information. It wasn't a far stretch for me to put two and two together.

"Hey TenTen-chan, did you have any blue prints laying around? If so, I will need to know what. The enemy did a fair job ransacking this place." After the words escaped my mouth, I could've slapped myself. Insensitive Jerk of the Year award was mentally awarded to me, I thought sardonically. I saw for the first time her weariness and the internal struggle. Exhaustion, sadness, and hopelessness were prevalent in her demeanor. After listening to her gather herself,

" No, there was nothing of supreme importance here. Maybe a few sketches but that is it. Everything else is kept in Ibiki-san's office." She entered her room after that and the tears fell. I walked in after her and saw that she was holding a picture album. I recognized the book, for Lee had given it to her on her sixteenth birthday. It held everything from pictures of her training days to family pictures. I had, to that day, only seen several pages of it, for she was still going through pictures when the Sound attacked.

"It's ruined. The kunai went clear through the cover. The water destroyed pretty much everything else. Everything I held dear was in here. This was supposed to be the story of Team Gai's lives. Mine, yours, and Lee's as well as Gai's-sensei's. I had a bunch of stuff in here. I was making one for each of us so that we would always remember the good times. I had so many pictures of us. Sorry for the tears, but this attack was personal to me. I can't stand the thought that someone would bastardize such a thing as a simple photo album. They were looking for information weren't they?"

"Yeah, they were. But diligent as you are, you left nothing for them to find, so they deliberately ruined this place. There is no time for tears. We can replace the photos, we can start over again."

"Can we? Are we able to regain what we've lost?"

She pulled the kunai out of the cover and opened the album and I saw the first page. It was a picture of us when we were still genin. The knife had slashed across it. She turned her tear stained face towards me and I reached out for her. She fell into my arms and fell apart.

"TenTen-chan, it's ok." Somewhere the wall I built around me started to crumble. I was never one for emotion, and I never really knew how to handle it, so I blocked the thought out completely until now.

"I know how much your mother meant to you and how you hold a special place for her, and I know how much we mean to you. But we are still here and OK. It's ok to let the emotion go." I guess a part of me was telling me it was ok to let go as well. I may have subconsciously tightened my hold on her and I may have brushed my hand over her hair to try to soothe her. We stood there for a few minutes while she regained her composure.

"Thanks. I guess I needed that. This medication is really getting to me." She wiped her eyes, straightened up and plastered a smile on her face. Amazing. Really. It was a little eerie that she could do that so well. The ninja was back, and I thought to myself that it would probably be a long time before I saw the vulnerable female side of her again.

"No problem. Now, lets figure out a place to get you situated. Grab what you need and we'll figure out where you can stay." I leave her to gather her things and yell for Lee.

It's been two weeks since the scene at her place. Today was the day when Inari was supposed to make an appearance. He was bringing a contingent of workers with him. We sent out missives informing him of his escort, and he should be arriving within the hour. I drag myself out of my office and grab a cup of coffee. After checking with TenTen and the rest of my staff, I headed to the main gates. As I approached, I heard my name called.

"Neji-kun!"

I turned and saw Naruto-sama running up to me. However, as I looked up, I saw a sight that I had never seen before. Behind him was the Hokage mountain. I looked at the Fourth and looked at Naruto. Then I did it again. He looks like a relative of some sort of the Fourth. Same hair, same height, same bone structure…ok, I am crazy. I've only had one cup of coffee and it is 7:00 in the morning. But something in the back of my mind clicked. Something was not right about Naruto's history. I had a nagging suspicion that Naruto found out who his parents were. He may have been an orphan and we would have never have picked up on the resemblance when we were kids, but now that I am really looking at him, I see the Fourth in him. Plus, he was trained under sensei's who were taught by Hokage's and Legendary Sanins. That is not coincidence. That is planned. Same with Saura-chan and Sasuske-kun. All three trained by the best. Maybe the Third knew the truth, and if so, why did he hide it? Why did our parents hate Naruto-sama when we were kids? One of these days I will have all the answers.

"Yes, Lord Hokage?"

"I wanted to walk with you. I was just wondering how things were going. We haven't been in contact for a couple of days."

"Things are fine. My jounin instructors are really pitching in with their genin cells. We also deployed sever ANBU Squads to Suna for additional resources and as personal escorts for Gaara-sama's workers. Plus, I have a few tracker teams deployed in order to finish administering to the fallen bodies so that no information gets leaked. The refugees are settling nicely, although we will need some more foodstuffs within the next couple of weeks, at least until the farmers get their fields functional again. Other than official stuff, I can't spend another night in my office. Since Lee-kun and Gai-sensei have no where to stay as of the moment, we are camping in my office."

"Sucks to be you, having to sleep with fuzzy brows and fuzzy brows jr. If it makes you feel better, I get the pleasure of sharing the compound with Hiashi-sama. I'll gladly trade."

We both laughed.

"I would like to place a formal request if I may?"

"Sure, what?" He turned his blue eyes towards me.

" See if you can find a job for TenTen-chan to do, as long as there is no lifting ,bending, or physical involved. She's been through hell like the rest of us, but worse. She's also getting restless and that is putting a huge demand on my time keeping her from over exerting herself. But, if she is preoccupied…"

"I get where you are going with this. I know Iruka-sensei is looking for someone to help out with the kids and the reunions. I'll assign her there. That should keep her occupied. Ahh, there is Inari-kun now."

Naruto-sama breaks away from me and heads towards the kid.

Inari-san was a couple of years younger than Konohamaru-kun. He had a mop of black hair and stood a few inches shorter than me.

"Inari-kun! How goes it?" Naruto-sama slaps him on the back and Inari slaps him back.

"Not bad. Looks like I arrived just in the nick of time, huh? Well, by looking around, it shouldn't take us anymore than a few months to get your village back up to snuff."

"Great. Well, I have a couple of temporary shelters set up for your workers and you. Of course, you are welcome to stay with me and my wife."

"Thanks, but I will stay with the workers. Plus, Konohamaru-san said he'd show me the ropes. Hey, who's idea for the escort? All they did was bicker. Especially that Kiba guy. Though I appreciate the gesture, I have a headache. I almost didn't recognize Sasuske-san. I guess that's what happens when you don't see someone for years. But all in all the trip was uneventful. As far as my family goes, mom says hi and granddad finally retired. He also said that if you needed anything, just ask. Well, I am tired. Hopefully you have some food around here."

"Follow me. While we hunt down some ramen, I'll fill you in on a few key players that you will be acquainted with. Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun, Shino-kun, follow me. Konohamaru, go find Sakura-chan. I need to speak with her. Also, Kiba-kun, pass word along that I want any available jounin present at the tower for instructions regarding the reconstruction."

As we headed for the tower I noticed many ninja were helping in the clean up as we walked by. When we entered the lobby a part of me twitched. The part of my day I hate is waiting for the elevator. The lights on the up and down buttons are always burned out and the stupid thing takes forever. Plus, they smell weird inside. But, as Fate would have it, every time I head for the emergency stairs, the elevator makes it to my floor, opens, and then by time I get back to the elevator, it shuts and I end up waiting again. There is no way to win. Man's modern invention is a total pain. I turn towards the stairs and Naruto-sama looks at me funny.

"Where are you going, Neji-kun?"

"OH, taking the stairs, I hate the elevator, it takes forever."

"Not with me it doesn't." He takes a key from his pocket and inserts it in the "emergency" slot. All five of us look at him in disbelief. The elevator pinged open and we got in. Sasuske-kun hit the stop button and the machine ground to a halt.

"OK, loser, what did you do? The elevator is never that quick."

"Well, my key overrides any command. So any floor that I am on, if I insert the key, it skips any preceding floors that were pushed and comes directly to me." We all look at each other then at him, and roll our eyes at the disgusting abuse of power.

"Ok, so the title comes with perks. Believe it."


	9. Chapter 9

Construction is well underway in Konoha. The hospital is finished and the market is almost done. Houses and apartments have been refurbished, and my building is done. I am so excited to be moving back into my condominium. Lee and Gai have moved out of my office and decided that they aren't going to ever live together again. I guess too much youthful spirit between the two of them. Did I just say that? TenTen and her father are slowly putting their place back together, however, with her injury recovering and his commission via Naruto, as chief metal worker for the village, it is a slow process. I guess we timed this rebuilding well. Our annual winter festival is just around the corner and the villager's spirits are lifting. Missions are flowing in from everywhere and many ninja's are very happy. With Gai-sensei on a mission, Lee had asked me to train with him and his genin cell. The chuunin exams had been put off until January, which was fine for Suna and us. Therefore, I agreed to meet with him and his team. Besides a sadistic side of me wanted to see how he trained, compared to Gai-sensei.

When I entered the clearing, I heard him already at work.

"OK, the three of you were late, so I want 25 laps around Konoha before sunset with all of your training weights on. Ninja's rely on strict time management. After all, on spy missions, vital information could be missed from the enemy, and on ANBU missions, the enemy could be missed completely by lateness. My sensei did not tolerate lateness and neither will I. Nevertheless, we will be training with a couple of jounin whom I respect the most. One is a clan genius, advisor, and ambassador for the Rokudiame. He is my greatest rival and one hell of a fighter. His clan's ability is nothing like you've ever seen before. The other ninja is my best friend. She's stood by me through my whole life. She is a genius in her own right when it comes to weapons. Moreover, she's one of the most beautiful ninja you will ever encounter. That makes her great for missions. After all, how could a creature so beautiful have such a dangerous job? They are always on time, they work hard and that truly makes them great."

I laughed to myself as I listened to the prep speech he was giving them. I was flattered at the praise, but then I focused on the last half of the speech, and wondered whom he was describing. Once I rounded the corner, I found out.

"TenTen-chan? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to helping at the shelter?" I looked at Lee and I saw red. He went against her orders to not over exert herself.

"Hello, Neji-kun. It is nice to see you again. I am here strictly for criticism and technique. Don't worry, I won't strain myself."

"Lee, you know she is to have near to none physical activity." He shrugs his shoulders at me and smirks.

"Neji-kun, I am fine really. Plus, it's been three weeks since my surgery. I need to do something. Granted reading stories to kids is fun, but I am getting restless. Lee said all I had to do was critique the genin on their handling of weapons. The diversion will be beneficial for me. I know my limits and when I reach them I will stop." She reaches up and pats me on the shoulder. I gently grab her wrist and turn her around to face me.

"Be careful. That's all I ask." She glances up at me with those brown eyes of hers and nods her head.

"I will be fine. I am not weak and inept after all."

"I never said you were." She looks at me and slightly blushes. As she turns away, I slowly let go of her hand. Finally, Lee clears his throat and we break eye contact.

"If you two are done…" His cell was sniggering at us. I just ignored it and Lee got on with the introductions.

His cell was a mishmash of height, hair color and ability. I recognized the two boys for they were the same ones that helped TenTen into triage, and the girl looked familiar. She looked like every other kunoichi who had two dunderheaded male teammates, simply annoyed at their egos. Maybe it was the look of determination in her eyes, but I had a feeling this slip of a girl was the true powerhouse of the team. Her presence screamed natural leader.

"OK team 3, while they are warming up, feel free to ask any questions you might have. They are here for your benefit." I started stretching and emptying my vest. I didn't need weapons, just plain old taijutsu when it came to these kids. I felt a pair of eyes looking at me.

"Yes?" It was one of the boys.

"Um, Hyuuga-san, sensei said you have a bloodline trait. What can it do?"

"Have a seat and I will tell you. It allows me to see through your skin and see you chakra coil. I have the ability to spot the very holes that your chakra derives from and am able to completely shut down the enemy's chakra. In addition, I have almost 360-degree visibility. Two out of the many I trust guarding my back are here today. Over the years, they've helped me develop my trait and learn to use it well. "

"Cool, so you trained with Lee-sensei and TenTen-san?"

"Yes, and we worked just as hard as you kids are now. Our sensei, Gai, was a bit extravagant, but he is the top taijutsu master in the village. I still can't beat him in taijutsu. He and your sensei are very fast and strong, but they achieved that by pushing the boundaries of their limits daily."

He left and the next boy came over.

"What exactly is "springtime of youth?" I never understand when he reiterates the point."

"Ahh, that speech. Well, springtime of youth is, well, hmm… OK, you are young, able, and talented, essentially a bud who is slowly becoming aware of himself and his nindo. By rigorous training, you are cultivating your talent and becoming stronger. However, while you are growing into a man, a bit of innocence remains through your youth. Springtime of youth is essentially the boy doing a man's job but still being able to enjoy being a boy. This innocence is retained until the time of your first kill as a ninja, or your first time realizing that you must do everything to keep your comrades alive, even if it costs you your life. Once you deal with these issues, you are truly a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"OH, I get it. Thank you sir."

Finally done stretching, I get up and head towards Lee-kun.

"OK Neji-kun, you will be in charge of ninjutsu and genjutsu. They have trouble concentrating long enough to mold their chakra correctly. I have a feeling they are focusing more on besting each other than what I am trying to teach them."

"Kind of like us when we were their age, huh?" He just gives me a look and walks off.

Since I got the kids for a cool half an hour, I sat them down and taught them how to meditate.

"OK, your body should be relaxed. Start from the neck and work your way down your body, slowly relaxing each muscle. Next, clear your mind completely. Focus all of your mental energy on your surroundings. All extra mental traffic needs to be released. Focus your hearing on the sound of a bird's wing flapping miles away. Become one with nature. All competition between your cellmates means nothing at this time. You should do this every day before you train. Your ability will increase. Trust me." I looked up and saw three mildly focused individuals. I glance to my left and saw Lee chatting with TenTen. Looking back at the three, I push the girl's head back down.

"Concentrate, otherwise, you are wasting your time."

"I can't Hyuuga-san. My teammate is grinding his teeth." she whispered

"Then pretend he isn't there." I had done this many times when Gai-sensei went off on tangents. Lee would be listening avidly to him, TenTen would be flipping a kunai in her hand, and I would be "meditating", pretending he wasn't there. Sad, I know. I am such a rebel. Sue me.

She finally relaxed. After five more minutes, I call a halt to it and ask them to stand up and gather their chakra. The girl did hers quickly, and the boys, well, that was another story. They were trying to outdo one another. This would never work.

"OK you two, quit showing off in front of her. It's starting to annoy me. Neither of you are better than the other one, so stop posturing and focus on the simple instruction I gave you. Focus your chakra into your feet. Now." A collective gulp was heard and they quickly did so. Amazing how that works. Heh.

"Now that you have done that, I want you to walk across that pond over there."

"Um, people can't walk on water. It isn't possible."

Gathering up my chakra, I crossed the pond.

"You were saying…? This task requires your full concentration, one slip up and you get drenched."

They gather their courage and chakra and start to cross. One boy uses too much, the other not enough, and the girl just stood in the middle of the pond clearly stating her dominance.

"Come on you guys, your letting a little girl like me beat you. How pathetic. You have to feel the water under your feet. It's a delicate feeling." Maybe she should just teach the exercise. I just looked at her and laughed. Talk about a way to get them going again. Use their ego against them. Finally, they all crossed and I gave them their next mission, get me to fall first in the water. Each was to attack me individually then as a team. Might as well drive the teamwork nail home again.

The first boy came full force at me and did a fair job, but ended up wet anyway. He expended too much energy, and lost focus. The next boy was a little faster, but not much. He too ended up wet, although he got a few good hits in. Then the girl came at me.

I waited patiently for her to take off her training weights, which the boys forgot to do. She walked across the water and stood in front of me.

"What, no full onslaught of attack?" I asked her.

"Nope. I know for a fact I can't get a strong enough hit in. I actually have a different plan of attack."

"Oh really and what might that be, hmm?"

"You'll see when you are in the water and not me."

"Full of yourself aren't you?"

"No more than anyone else I know. But I know my talent and I know it exceeds those of my teammates." She sounded just like me when I was her age. It was a little weird. Funny, but weird.

I cross my arms and wait for the attack to come, but it doesn't.

"She likes you, ya know. The whole time that kunoichi has been staring at you. Is she your girlfriend."?

"No. Is your plan to talk me to death? I can stand here all day, can you?"

"Yep. Lee-sensei trains me additionally everyday. He says that kunoichi are at a major disadvantage and that the extra will pay off in the future."

"Interesting." I still waited for her to make a move and all she did was walk around and around me.

"Are you trying to get me dizzy and to drop my guard so I will fall first? It won't work."

"Maybe, maybe not. I asked her a question earlier about you. TenTen-san said that she admires you, and for me not to tell. Boy was she blushing. She really likes you. Then I thought back to when you first arrived and it was so romantic between you two. I felt you should know."

"How do you know I'm not married or already have a girlfriend?" I was trying to use the same tactic against her but she was a sharp cookie. Did TenTen really like me? Hmm...

"No ring and Lee-sensei talks about you guys all the time I know more about you than you know."

"Oh really, and what might you know?"

"You secretly like her and won't let that emotion show because of pride and sheer male stubbornness. I know shinobi aren't supposed to show emotion, but a little never hurts."

"What do you know about this topic? You are a mere kid."

"When you truly want to understand how a woman thinks, you can talk to me anytime. I will be happy to educate you."

"I understand completely how females think.Your arrogance will get you killed if you flaunt it like you do."

"Perhaps, but for now, there is no immediate danger. But do you want to know the other thing I also know about you?"

"Sure, humor me, even though your previous assumptions have been wrong." I suddenly felt myself hit water. What just happened?

Clearing my head of water, I see her standing over me and my cellmates cracking up on the sidelines. She looks down at me and smirks.

"Just what did you do to me?"

"The other wrong assumption, as you put it, was right after all. The whole time we have been chatting, you have been underestimating me because I am a girl and a genin. But, I have been circling you placing a few bugs at a time. You never felt it until I squeezed my fist and theycreated a rope around your ankles thentripped you. You never dropped your guard, sure, but neither did I. Like you, I also have a blood limit."

"Just who are you?"

"Does the name Aburame ring a bell? I am Shino Aburame's cousin."

"Now I know why you looked familiar. Wait, you manipulate bugs, but I didn't see any coming from you like I do on him."

"Ahh, a common misconception. Unlike the males in our clan, females don't lend their bodies as hosts; we manipulate the bugs around us by increasing our chakra and activating a special pheromone. Bugs pick up the scent and happily do our bidding. It makes it a little less creepy I suppose, but very effective. Since the water is filled with bugs, you walked onto my playing field and never knew it."

"Well done. Well done. I commend you." I looked at Lee and he was still laughing.

"Lee, you could have told me who she was."

"But, Neji-kun that wouldn't have been any fun. Seeing you get bested by a genin made my year." TenTen was looking at me not sure of what to do. I just glanced at her and winked.

* * *

Read Review, yada yada. No own, no own. :( 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: TO ALL MY REVIEWERS: I LOVE YOU GUYS J

Also, I don't own crap. Um, I am going to show a different side of Neji in this chappy. It is something we rarely see. In my last story, I showed how much of a cold hearted bastard he could be, but, I decided to show the flip side of that personality in this story. Hell, you may even like him a little more. Yes, we get to see his sensitive side. He has one, he just learned that tapping into it every once in a while won't kill him. Onward. OH BE SURE TO REVIEW> I LOVE GETTING EMAIL :)

* * *

The next couple of days were a blur as I was sent on a mission to Suna to meet with Gaara-sama. I had packed my bags the morning of my departure and finished up a little business at my office. Saying my goodbyes to my uncle and friends, I headed out of the village. The trip was uneventful, and it was kind of nice to distance myself from the chaos of our village. I met up with the sand siblings who were sent as a personal escort and we proceeded to Gaara's office. Unlike Naruto-sama's office, which was warm and inviting, Gaara's was meant to cause fear. There were no windows and very little furnishings. One's attention was to only be on him. Effective. After being shown in by their ANBU guards, I take a seat.

I guess after so many years of knowing him, I am not as intimidated by Gaara-sama. Once I figured out that he was an OK guy and not so hell bent on killing everything, he seemed normal to me even if he had a demon in him as well. He smiled at me, which in itself is a rarity. After I handed the paperwork to him from Naruto-sama, we discussed the construction of Konoha and how he wanted to commission the Wave workers to do a little maintenance to Suna once they were done with us. We also discussed the upcoming selection exam. I bragged of course about our fine genin who were well trained and ready to ascend. He laughed and said his were better. After a few hours of talking politics, he asked if I was heading back to Konoha. I said yes and he recommended I stay the night in Suna as guest of the Kazekage.

The most memorable part about that night was dinner with the siblings. I've seen their team dynamic and clearly Gaara was in charge. However, since he was the youngest, I found it hilarious that Temari sat at the head of the table. They argued a few minutes about that, but there is nothing stopping a woman who is as determined as she is. I believe she put it, "I cooked the meal, I am the oldest, so I sit where I please until I get married." Gaara carefully reminded her that he was the Kazekage, and she stuck her tongue out at him. Typical sibling rivalry I suppose. But it was refreshing. Talk then turned to Konoha and she wanted to know how everyone was doing. I can safely say that a weird friendship was made between them and us.

"Oh everyone is fine. Lets see, hmm, Kiba and Shino are currently helping the farmers and the mill workers to reestablish the gross village product so we will have a new food source. The hawkers in the market are making a killing because of the limited food. They are driving prices up so much that they are more of a burden than anything."

"I can help you there. I know a few creative ways of getting rid of annoying people." Gaara chimed in.

"Thank you, but Naruto-sama is handling the monopolizing. Sasuke and Lee, as well as other jounin instructors are having their genin cells help with the irrigation and the removal of debris. Shikamaru and Choji have been put in charge of renewing their medical supplements. Contracting out for these supplies is a killer to any village budget. Sakura and Hinata are working crazy hours at the renovated hospital. Ino just found out she is pregnant. My sensei as well as a few of his buddies are pulling guard duty voluntarily. Why I will never understand, but I think they see it as a competition as to who can hold out the longest. But that's it really. We've all been really busy and the progress is moving swiftly. These Wave workers are very skilled and have great time management."

"So, Neji-san, how is dear TenTen? I heard about her poisoning." Temari-chan looked at me and I knew the history of these two women, but I know that over the years a loose respect was earned for each other.

"She is fine. I had to donate some of my blood, but, she recovered and is supposed to get her stitches out tomorrow. There is a lot of scarring on her back however. She is limited in her mobility for one more week. She is pacing so much, I think Ibiki-san is scared of her. Right now, she reads to the children who are still waiting to hear from their families."

"YOU donated BLOOD? Isn't that forbidden in your clan? Blood limits are to be kept in the family. What will your family say?" Kankuro wanted to know.

"We can give blood, but we have to be able to back up our reasoning very well. The most he will do is activate my seal, but I know a few people who will have something to say about that. He knows I am stronger than him and his daughters, and that scares him. I gave it for a good cause and Naruto-sama gave me a direct order to save my teammates life. How could I refuse?"

"Are you ready to fully back up that decision?" Gaara asked.

"Once I make a decision, I stand behind it. To not do so is weak to me."

"That's not what I mean, but OK. I will support you if necessary."

"Thank you."

"Naruto-sama is sly as a fox. Good one." Kankuro smirked. Gaara and I looked at each other. We knew about the demon, but others didn't. Kankuro didn't realize how close to the truth he was.

After dinner, I headed for bed. The nights in Suna were warm and breezy. My room at their place was richly furnished and the mattress was extra fluffy. As soon as my head hit the pillow, it was lights out for me.

The trip home was just as uneventful. When I reached the gates of Konoha, I was pleased with the progress. The barrier had been reinforced and a lot of debris was gone. I headed towards the hospital. I knew she was getting her stitches out around lunchtime. The hospital was now complete and it was rather nice. The building had a whole new façade and our village symbol had been integrated in the middle of the Red Cross. Inside, the waiting room was still packed, but the atmosphere wasn't suffocating. I greeted a couple of my acquaintances and headed to the vending machine for my regular cup of coffee. One thing about the hospital is that they have to have good coffee. Medic-nins demand it. Hearing my name being called from down the hall, I turned and saw Gai-sensei and Lee-kun. I headed towards them.

"I thought you were pulling guard duty, sensei." He slapped me on the back.

"I won that bout with Kakashi. The score now stands 1-0 me."

"1-0. Isn't that a little low? I remember it being much higher."

"We started over. We've lost count over the years. It was just easier. I see you got back safe."

"Yeah, just now. Hey Lee, is she almost done?"

"Yes, finally. You got lucky. Not that I mind spending time with my favorite flower, it's just that she is, how can I put this delicately…?"

"Driving you nuts with her inactivity?" I finished. He pinged at me

"Yeah." I knew what he meant. It happens though. Not being able to do anything for a month is rather annoying.

"We planned on taking her to lunch to celebrate her youthful recovery. Of course you are invited." I nodded my head and we waited. And waited. And waited. Damn it what was taking so long?

I was about to inquire when her father walked out of her room.

"Hello gentlemen." We all said our hellos and talked for a few minutes. I asked about her and he said she'd be done in half an hour. There were a lot of stitches after all. After he left, I leaned back against the wall and felt the present Temari-chan sent for her in my pouch. I didn't open it, but I thought that maybe I should get her something also. I excused myself and headed to the center of town. I passed the Yamanaka flower shop and stopped inside. Ino had a group of genins she was giving seeds to and she dropped them when I entered.

"Well, Neji-san. You're back. What can I help you with? If you are looking for Shika-kun, he is in the back." She looked at me strangely. Ok, so maybe this was the first time I had ever really been in here. I decided to get his help with this matter. At least he would find it too damn troublesome to say anything to anybody.

I walked past boxes of flowers and vases. Or was it "vahzes?" I never knew. I knocked on the office door. Shikamaru looked up from his book of accounts.

It took him a few minutes to form actual words.

"Does Naruto-sama need something? Or are you here for more nefarious purposes?"

'Not nefarious, but I need a gift of sorts for Tenten-chan. She's getting her stitches out right now."

"So ask Ino for some flowers. I have to do these troublesome numbers."

"Um, no. That's why I found you. No offense but I want to keep this quiet. Get in, get out."

"You know, you are the second one today who's asked me to do this."

"Oh really, who was the first?"

"Shino."

"Shino? Shino Aburame? Mister mysterious?"

"Yeah. Apparently, his little trip to Suna was very productive with Temari-chan."

"Wait, Temari? Didn't you two used to ….?"

"No. That was a big misconception. We are friends only. In fact, she and Ino get along famously."

"Ahh.."

"Speaking of Shino, I heard a rumor that our advisor got bested by his cousin? You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" He looked at me and holding in a laugh handed me some random flowers from a nearby box. He put them in a vase with water and put a ribbon around them.

"Yeah. How did you hear about that? Let me guess. Shino?"

"Yeah. We had a meeting. As head of my department, am I going to have to find a new advisor? I can't have my top jounin bested by a twelve year old girl." He slapped me on the shoulder and I told him where to shove it.

"No, I am more than capable of doing my job. By the way, you have such ease with these girly flower arrangements, maybe our resident genius, you, should be replaced by a guy who isn't quite as sissy." Ha!

"Sissy? Me? You are the one sneaking around buying flowers." Damn, he had me there. Never get into a battle of wits with a man who can out think you before you get a chance to think. He smirked at me and I left with a "see ya at work."

As I headed back to the hospital, Lee and Gai were already in the room. I walked in and she turned her attention towards me. She had on her fatigues and was putting her hair up. The way the sun glinted off her hair kept me in awe until a blur of green and brown damn near tackled me.

"Hey, you're back. I've missed you. How was your trip?" She flung her arms around my neck and giggled. I was stunned for a few seconds and then I hugged her back. I know, I know, there was an audience, but seeing her cheery made my day.

"Well, glad to see you are feeling better. My trip was fine. If you loosen your grip, I have a few things for you."

She let go and I handed her Temari-chan's gift and then I gave her the flowers. When her smile brightened, I knew that I had made the right decision. Gai looked at me questioningly and Lee got dramatic. Typical.

She sat on the edge of the bed and took a big sniff of the roses. The pale yellow and cream of the petals looked wonderful against her skin. I admitted it then that this woman was perfect. I propped my foot against the wall and leaned back against it. She glomped over the flowers for a few seconds before opening the box from Suna.

"They are beautiful, Neji-kun. Thank you. Oh look at these." Inside was a book of different sayings of inspiration and underneath them were a new pair of ribbons for her hair. She took out the note enclosed and "awed and ooh-ed" as she read it to herself. She asked Lee to help put them in and when he tied the bow, I wasn't exactly comfortable with another man touching her. Sure they were teammates, but it didn't sit well with me. Clearing my thoughts, I watched her as she picked up her things. They left the room ahead of me and I noticed the note on the floor. I picked it up and followed them.

We had lunch at one of the only still semi-standing restaurants that served, in my opinion, way over priced ramen. Ichiraku was still being rebuilt. Damn. We discussed different things. Gai-sensei had to get back to work, and Lee said he left his genin near the forest cleaning up stuff. Tenten also had to relieve Iruka-sensei. We finished up and I paid.

"Don't you dare pay for me, Neji-kun. I've got it." She protested and I ignored her. Lee and Gai insisted on paying and I wouldn't let them. They sent me death glares then said thank you. We all departed and went our separate ways. I walked Tenten back to the tower since I had work to do as well.

"So, how is your place coming along?" I asked her.

"Oh great. We got a lot of the stuff restored. The workers were in our section of town last week and our place is almost done. We have some work to do around the yard, but the house is finished. Konohamaru-kun was real helpful helping us go through stuff. He is such a great kid. Lee sent his genin to help me around the house and to go shopping since I couldn't lift anything. That was so nice. People have been so kind to me since my surgery. I have to send them all a big thank you when we get reestablished."

"Great. Glad to hear it."

We entered the tower and I dropped her off at the room. She let me know that the kids I helped found the remains of their families and that their father's were very grateful. Things were falling into place nicely, I thought to myself.

"This will be great. I have some new material to read to the rest of the kids. If I give you a note, would you give it to Temari-chan on your next visit. I want to thank her for the ribbons. They are wonderful."

"Sure." I would be sure to drop it with Shino. After all, those flowers of his will need to be delivered. Might as well kill two birds with one stone.

"Well, this is my stop, so thanks for the flowers. I know I have been a pest lately with my boredom. But you three have done so much for me. I am glad I got you guys as my team. Once I return to work next week, I will treat you all to dinner."

"We'll see." As I turned to leave, our looks held and I glanced away first. Amidst all this confusion of the past nine months, I may have found my path through it all. It was right in front of me. I didn't mind a bit.

I headed to my office after reporting in and getting crap from Naruto-sama about the "genin incident". Who else knew? Damn. After putting in a few hours of work, I turned out the lights to my office and headed down a couple of flights. As I approached the reunion center, I saw Inari-san standing by the window looking into the room.

"Hello, Inari-san. I would like to compliment you on your progress."

"Thank you, Hyuuga-sama. We should be completely done next week. Thank you for having the village of Suna hire us. The money will help our country."

"No problem. Is there anything you need? I am on my way out."

"No, but I was curious. Who is that girl over there?" Looking in the window, I saw Anko and Kureani and TenTen, of course. I looked for girls his age but didn't really see any.

"Which one?"

"The one with the two buns on her head. Everyday I come by here from Naruto-kun's office and I see her. She is always smiling and entertaining these kids. I know I am only a teenager, but she's like an angel. She moves so gracefully. She reminds me of my mom. I guess that's why I like watching her."

I looked at her and saw the apparent stiffness in her back. Her controlled movements were something I had gotten used to over the last three weeks. She looked up from her book and waved at me. I signaled back and smiled to myself. She was really good with those kids. She was so animated when she read to them that they just sat there paying attention. She really had the patience for a child's antics. It was a side of her I've never really seen. She really inspired hope in the children.It was so feminine, so natural. How could I have missed it all these years? Oh yeah, because she is usually throwing a weapon at you. But it was so nice to see a softer side of her.

"Her name is Tenten. She's a friend of mine. I can introduce you if you'd like."

"Oh no. I am rather shy when it comes to dealing with females."

"Follow me and I will take you to meet her. You've worked alongside her father. If anything, he is a safe topic to discuss."

"True, but I would rather admire a treasure like her from a distance."

"Suit yourself. Well, if you need anything, feel free to find me. I wanted to tell you we are planning a celebration once the village is done. It's for you and your workers. After all, as liaison to the Wave Country, you are the guest of honor."

"Cool. We look forward to it."

Once we parted ways, I headed home thinking about her. I was acting like a lovesick teenager. This was so awkward for me. Not that I hadn't been with a female before, it is just that this female was different. She was unique. She _missed_ me while I was away. Hell, my own family didn't hug me when I came home. Not that I expected a warm welcome, but something would've been nice. She even hugged me. That was weird. I mean, I've hugged her before, it's just that this time, I felt something. Shit, I was falling for her. It's natural, right? I mean, she is my teammate after all. She is strong, loyal, and dedicated. She's amazing in the field and even more amazing when she is being herself; kind of clutzy, full of energy, and unguarded. The shin obi side of her is dangerous, but the woman under the cool exterior is simply, Tenten. Crap. Now I really sound like I am a wet-behind the ears schoolboy. Somehow, she has unintentionally wormed her way into the dark recess of my heart, and the best thing about that? I liked it. I am in trouble, and in a good way.


	11. Chapter 11

The village celebration would be tomorrow, but today we would be celebrating in a different way. Today, Hokage-sama declared a "Village Hero's Day" where we would honor the ninja KIA. The village had sustained substantial losses and every year on this day we were to celebrate the lives of these fallen heroes. Today would be the day for final goodbyes and speeches from various people. We had kages from different villages present, we had Legendary Sanins present, and we were to all show up in our black dress fatigues. Today we would mourn the loss of comrades and celebrate their great contribution. I thought it funny that it chose to rain.

Every genin, chuunin, and jounin was present. The streets were lined on both sides and a podium was erected in front of the tower and Hokage Mountain. I was to be in the reception line with Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru. Naruto wanted us to represent the strong clans of Konoha. We were simply the best in our families and us standing there brought me back to the second part of the chuunin selection exam. Naruto, Jiraiya and Tsunade were in the beginning of the line and seeing Naruto-sama play host still caught me off guard on occasion. I was so used to seeing him as the loud mouth, eager boy that changed my outlook, that seeing him as the grown, mature politician made me realize how much we had all changed. I glanced next to me and looked at the wall of sheer male strength. Yep, we really had changed since the days of being a ragtag mix of boys. We held our heads higher and we exerted a tangible confidence. Then I looked at the crowd as I waited for the dignitaries to walk towards me.

We had our ANBU and Black Ops in the front, followed by our elite jounin, i.e., Kakashi, Tonbo, Gai, Asuma, Ebisu, Behind them we had our jounin instructors, Kiba, Lee, Choji, Ino, Kurenai and key medical personnel, Shizune, Sakura, Hinata. Behind them were the Chuunins of various professions and last in line were the genin and to end the procession were the summoned animals, i.e., a slug, a snake, a dog, a monkey, a frog so that they could say goodbye as well. I looked up when the first dignitary stood in front of me. It was the Lord and Lady of Fire Country. I said the prerequisite words and turned my attention to the next person. It was Gaara-sama. The siblings had been invited to show that we are allies and will be allies for a long time. After chatting with him, he headed down the line. Next up was the kage from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. He looked at me, and then looked at me again. To say that I looked like my father was an understatement. I said a few words, and he just kept looking at me. I would've bet my life that this was the man that attempted the coup de etat. And I would've bet that this was the man that demanded the body of my father. I vowed to keep my eye on him. I bowed to him, he bowed back and I felt the hairs stand up on my arms. I wondered why he was here and that question plagued me as I talked with other dignitaries as they passed. When the last one passed me, my stomach growled. I could smell the vendors making tempura and spring rolls and all other sorts of food. Sue me.

Once everyone was seated and settled, Naruto-sama went up to the podium to give his speech. In the background, the ninja corps stood at attention while our village song was played. It was a sign of respect for the dead. Naruto-sama then read the crowd a poem written by the academy class about the fallen ninja. It was then to be inscribed on the entrance to the new monument. Then names that had been written on the old memorial had been desecrated and so they were transferred to the new monument. The monument was a lot larger than the old one and had a beautiful granite layout. There was a fountain in the middle and a barrage of weeping willows that landscaped the site. It was peaceful and beautiful. I admired the craftsmanship. After the poem was read, the names of the fallen were read. I recognized too many of them. Some were friends from the academy, some I had seen grow up; and Udon were unfortunately included in this list. Some were instructors, comrades, and some were parents. A quiet heaviness settled over the village as each name was read and each heart broke at hearing a loved ones name. I heard the name of a few Branch members, my true family. I bowed my head and sent a prayer to the heavens. When the names were finished Naruto gave his eulogy. He unfolded a piece of paper from his pocket and cleared his throat.

"Today, we honor the sacrifice that these brave soldiers have made for our village. Each of us knew them in many ways, some good and some bad. Today is about how each one laid their lives on the line so that Konoha could have a future. Some people believe that being a ninja is condemning one's life to being nothing but a tool to be used by others, however, that's not what it is about. A ninja is the life force behind any village. They provide leadership and fight for the common good. They are strong, educated, and loyal and are good role models for any village. They set the standard and are each unique in their own ideals and they fought live and limb to protect those ideals. These ninja gave their lives so that Konoha could start new life and continue to thrive. Let us all strive to be as great as these ninja have been. Our lives depend on our achievements in our field of work. Although these ninja have fallen, they protected the ones they loved by sacrificing the one gift precious to them, life. That is the greatest achievement, to die for your ideals and to never go back on your way of life and your philosophy. That truly makes a hero. May their souls travel a safe path and may they rest knowing that Konoha will be better and continue to grow because of their sacrifice. I honor them all. Let's all honor them by attending the "Celebration of Life" tomorrow and truly experiencing our future. May Fate smile on the people of Konoha again."

There wasn't a dry eye in the audience. It was riveting and well versed. He really put forth the effort and I was glad that he was our Rokudaime. I looked around the audience and smirked at the reactions. Kakashi-sensei was clearly impressed and Iruka nodded in his head in Naruto's direction. It seems through the fog, Naruto once again inspired hope in his village. They believed in him because he believed in his nindo. We made our salutes to the fallen, paid our respects to the monument and were dismissed. Funny, the rain has stopped and the sun started to shine. It was a sign, I was sure.

I headed towards Naruto who was talking with Jiraiya-sama. As I approached they stopped and turned towards me.

"Naruto-sama, may I have a moment of your time? There is something I must ask you."

"Sure. I think I have an idea as to where this is going. Would this be about a certain Cloud Village representative?"

"Yes. What is he doing here? No offense, but he makes me uncomfortable."

"I extended an invitation to all the villages as a sign of respect. I saw it as a way to rebuild some bridges that need to be resurrected again. I didn't really think he'd show. But don't worry; I have Ibiki's guys tracking his every move. I was a shocked as you when he arrived. In fact, I've been assured that he will only be here for the night. I hear they are having money problems again and are looking for allies. However, in light of your history with this country, I completely understand how you feel. I can always have someone report to you if you are truly concerned."

"No, that won't be necessary. I just feel he is up to something and I can't put my finger on it."

"We will talk later about this. There is too much company here. Plus, I see Hinata coming my way. So if you will excuse me?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." I watched him hug Hinata. She was never really good at hiding her emotions. Her eyes were bloodshot, proof that she'd been crying at her husband's words. I turned away and went to home to finish the details of tomorrow's celebration.

The next day, the sun was shining and the birds, all 11,289 of them were chirping. I had a lot of work to do today. Mostly, it was seeing to our guests of the village and to finish up finalizing the return of the Wave workers to their village. I headed toward my office to drop off the paperwork with the mission committee. I headed towards the front of the line when I saw Tenten and Lee with his genin cell.

"Hey Neji-kun! Picking up or dropping off?"

"Dropping off. What about you?"

"I am picking up my first mission since the surgery. I am so excited. Lee and is group are going to be joining me as a safeguard."

"If you are unsure of your strength, maybe you shouldn't be out and about on missions yet."

"I'm fine. I am sure of my strength. Plus, these kids have grown on me."

"I want a full mission report once you are done. Lee-kun, make sure she doesn't overdo it. What mission did you get anyway?"

She unfolds the scroll,

"We will be working the soup line. Old man Nagawa threw his back out, so he commissioned us to help. Of course, since he is a non-profit entity, the village treasury will be paying us."

I looked down at the mission in my hand, then I looked at Lee and his group.

"Would you like to go on a separate mission? I need some escorts for the workers from Wave."

"Sure, how will this be ranked? I have rent coming up."

"No higher than C. I expect no trouble, plus there will be two other jounin accompanying you."

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Great. Well, I am off. I have to finish preparations for tonight."

"So you are going then?" Tenten asked me.

"Yes, but the celebration I will miss most of. I have an appreciation dinner then I will have to play host while Naruto-sama does his thing. I won't have time for frivolity."

"Oh, you will be at the dinner as well?"

"Yes. I wasn't aware that you'd be there. Why are you going?"

"Naruto-sama said I should go because I designed a great weapon and he is giving them as gifts to certain people."

"See you then I suppose."

"Yeah, bye." She turned away from me and I left to head back home.

When I got to my place, it dawned on me that I have a very limited wardrobe. I rummaged through my closet and opted for my basic fatigues. I was technically on duty tonight, so I might as well go comfortable. After a quick shower and shave, I head towards the main reception area.

A big tent was erected near the tower and tables were being set up. Plates, chopsticks and an assortment of glasses were being polished and placed accordingly. I checked in with my project manager who was prepping all the food. Afterwards, I brushed up on my "who's who" and looked at the various place cards. It seemed the advisors and heads of departments were at one table, guests of the kages were at another, Naruto and Hinata were placed at another with the other still present kages and their wives. How political is that? Very. I snort to myself and in an act of sheer curiosity, I wanted to see where _she _would be sitting. I found her table which was way across the room from mine. Her table contained a few members of Black Ops, obviously here for protection of the kages, and there was also Temari and Kankuro's name. That should be interesting. Then I started thinking. Shino let it slip that I got bested by his cousin. Time for revenge. Fate's a bitch. Heehee, I chuckled to myself. I switched Temari's name with another member of the Leaf that was sitting with us so she would have to sit with Shino. Might as well make him uncomfortable tonight. I whistled to myself as I did this. I mean, who is going to question me? Exactly. No one. I switched my name with Shikamaru's so he would have to sit next to Sasuke, and then I left. I am such a rebel. The dinner would start in an hour and I headed to find my other colleagues.

The sun started to set as I finally wandered back to the tent. I showed up and suddenly felt underdressed. Everyone here was in kimonos and well, I looked like I came in from the field. Oh well. I headed for the reception line when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Neji-kun, what are you wearing?"

I turn and look and see Naruto-sama behind me.

"Fatigues. I am technically still working."

"Go home and change. Tonight you are a guest of mine. I order you to."

"I really don't have anything clean." Sure, that excuse always works.

"Nice try. You are off the clock. Go change."

"Yes, sir." I sighed and left. Just as I was about to enter my condo, I saw Tenten walking my way. The light from the lamps shone off her porcelain skin and her hair was styled nicely. Her kimono was red with emerald dragons battling. It hugged her figure quite nicely. The flower in her hair was a tiny lotus blossom. I called out to her to pull myself out of my stupor. I probably looked stupid with my mouth hanging open and my feet on the stairs not moving.

"Tenten, are you headed toward the tent?"

"Yes, are you going in those clothes?"

"I had planned on it, but Naruto-sama thought differently."

"Well, I will see you in a few then." She smiled at me and walked a few feet.

"Wait, if you give me a few seconds, I will escort you." Where did that come from? She turned her head at that and smacked into a light pole in front of her. Guess she wasn't expecting that statement either.

"Um, ok. But hurry, we only have fifteen minutes."

I went upstairs and grabbed my formal kimono. I was hoping not to have to wear this because it itched. Ok, so I hate wool/polyester blend. As I exited, I walked down to her and we headed on our way.

As we entered, Naruto-sama said one word to me. "Better." I rolled my eyes and escorted her to her table. I passed pleasantries with Kankuro then headed towards my own. This should be interesting seeing Shino sweat. I sat down after trading words with my company and waited. Once Shino arrived, he was shocked to see Temari at his table.

"Hello Temari, no offense, but I thought this table was for advisors only."

"What do you think I do for Suna? You are mistaken if you think Kankuro is the advisor to Gaara-sama."

"Hmm." He sits down and Shikamaru looks at me. He shakes his head and I smirk at him. Sasuke looks generally lost.

The dinner was well underway when various toasts were given. Inari was toasted, as well as Naruto-sama. I was taking a sip of my sake when I happened to glance at Tenten's table. She looked to be enjoying herself. She was still a little stiff, but she seemed generally happy and affable. Then something hit me like a punch to the face. She leaned in when Kankuro told her something. Maybe it was the way he was looking at her, but her posture seemed a little too interested. Then it dawned on me. She was single. He was single. They were the same age, he was the brother of a very powerful man, he was a good catch. That really didn't sit well with me. Maybe I was deluding myself in thinking that she would always stay single. She's Tenten. She's practical, tomboyish, headstrong. She's an angel, she's beautiful and smart. Again, she leaned in to listen what he was saying. Something in me clicked. I may have set my drink down a little harder than necessary. I heard the china clink and I refocused on my surroundings. The topic turned to the dance that was to follow the dinner.

"So, do any of you plan on attending the dance?"

"I have no choice, Ino-chan threatened me. Man pregnant women are so troublesome." Shikamaru complained.

"Sakura-chan was of the same mind. She said she'd use an irreversible medical jutsu on me. I got suckered into it."

Shino's response was cryptic as hell so I didn't know about him.

"A desert blossom blooms best under the the cool shadow of the cactus." HUH? Temari replied with a

"The cactus shall never overshadow the desert blossom, they shall share the light together." Shino just pushed up his sunglasses. I just blanched at the obvious sexual commentary going on. I think Sasuke gagged on his egg roll.

"I will be there overseeing the process." I said as I swallowed another belt of sake. Man this stuff was good.

"You work too much, you should enjoy yourself for once." Temari put her hand on my arm and I just looked at it. She whispered in my ear that I wasn't fooling anyone and that she caught my obvious staring at Tenten and her brother. I shrugged her off and after another hour of dinner courses, I was starting to feel the effects of the good sake. We were at an end of the dinner and excused to enjoy the festivities. I was the first to head out so I could check in with the behind scenes guys. I checked in and after half an hour I decided to check in on the dance.

I saw many friends out there dancing and I saw many of them sitting, trying to avoid dancing if possible. Kakashi and Choji were amongst this group. I saw the girls of all ages, primping in the corner. I waved to a several people and joined Lee who looked a little disjointed since no one wanted to dance with him.

"Hey, having fun enjoying the springtime of your youth?"

"Lee…" I threatened. "Where is Gai-sensei? He is usually around you somewhere."

"Oh, Anko-san, told him to dance with her."

"Anko? She's crazy."

"No more so than Gai-sensei." I looked at him with shock.

"I was just kidding. I am actually waiting to dance with Tenten-chan once she shows." We waited and waited until she finally showed up. But she didn't show up alone. On her arm? None other than Kankuro. What the hell? I saw Lee looking at me, but I didn't care. Something clicked. I tightened my hold on my drink and turned away. Lee apparently missed my red flag when he bounded up to her and claimed her for the first dance. She accepted and _he _made his way towards his sister and brother. I just stood there watching her dance and I was not happy. Lee was horrible. At least I was trained to dance. Don't ask. Long story. I was about to interject when the song ended. Song after song was played and she danced dance after dance and I just watched from my corner. After half an hour, I put my empty glass on a nearby table and tried to leave when Hinata stopped me. I looked for her husband but he was off with Jiraiya in the corner.

"Neji-kun, why aren't you dancing?"

"It's frivolous and I am on duty."

"No it's not, and no you're not. There are plenty of girls out there. You do have a fan club, just ask one of them. I know you are a little shy.."

"I am not shy. Don't ever assume anything about me. I just don't want to dance."

"Maybe not, but I can see through you. You've been looking at her the moment she walked in with Kankuro-san. Temari thought it would be great to have Kankuro meet a nice girl and think about settling down. He opted for Tenten. That makes you crazy doesn't it?"

"I am only answering because you are Naruto-kun's wife. No, I have no qualms about seeing her dance with anyone. It's not like even like her in that way."

"Sure you don't. Just keep telling yourself that. Remember, eighty percent of your language is non-verbal."

I just glared at her and walked off. The band announced that this would be the last song and said they would strike up a waltz after a brief reprieve. I was headed toward the refreshment table when I bumped into the one person I was trying to admire from a distance. Note, from a distance.

"Um, hi. I haven't seen you all night." The way her skin was flushed from the physical exertion and the way her flower was starting to fall out kept me captivated.

"I've been here. You should slow down a bit. You still aren't up to full strength."

"I'm fine. I am having a wonderful time. I haven't seen you dancing. Don't you like these functions?"

"Not particularly. I am a more sit back and watch guy." She lost all of the brightness in her smile and she just nodded to herself.

"Oh. Ok, well, I will be off then." I saw my opportunity slip right through my fingers. Was it so hard for me to put my pride away for one night? Apparently so. I was about to leave when I heard Kiba ask her to dance. HELL NO. THAT WAS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. I wouldn't let him get his paws on her.

They walked to the dance floor and I went in with blinders on.

"May I interject? This dance is mine, Kiba."

"Oh really, you didn't ask her. I did, so move it."

"I don't think so. Back off Kiba and go lick your paw in the corner."

"It's not like she's yours or anything. I can dance with a pretty girl if I want."

"You won't touch her."

"Possessive are we? Or should I say jealous? You are just jealous that you moved too quickly. I tell ya what. I will let you dance with her if she says it's ok, otherwise, I am not going anywhere."

Tenten put her hand on my arm and turned me towards her.

"Neji-kun, I don't mind dancing with him."

"See, she doesn't mind _Neji-kun."_

"Fine, whatever. Have your dance then."

"Wait, Neji-kun! He didn't let me finish. I said, I don't mind dancing with him, but I would rather dance with you."

I stopped in my tracks.

"Really? Great. Kiba no offense, but I will ask you to leave now. Besides, she has always belonged to me. She just didn't know it until now. Tenten-chan, may I have this dance?"

"Sure thing, Neji-kun." The music started up after a small crowd had formed. We danced around the floor and surprisingly she was good at it. She stepped on my foot only once and blushed gracefully. Throughout the dance, I started thinking about all of the different sides I had seen of her. I thought about Inari's comments, Lee's compliments, and my musings about her and kids. Then I thought about the hug in the hospital. I went against my family and donated blood. Then I thought of Gaara's comment about backing up a decision. I got what he meant when she looked up at me. I would save her over and over again. Why? Simple. I loved her in my own special way. People think I am cold and uncaring, but this slip of a woman somehow melted me. It's because she was herself without any pretension. Simple and practical. That's what she was. Perfect. The dance ended sadly and I dropped my arm from around her waist.

"Well, Hyuuga, not bad. You are a great dancer. How was I? Please be kind."

"You were perfect except for one thing."

"What? What was my transgression that will doom me forever?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"You didn't let me finish earlier."

"Huh?"

"When I asked if I could have this dance, I meant could I have this dance for the rest of my life?"

She gasped and blushed.

"Tenten, I know I am a difficult man, but would you consider being by my side? More than just friends. You've been by my side for years, I would like to take it to the next level with you."

"Neji-kun, there is an audience. This is so unlike you."

"I don't give a damn about the audience. Will you go out with me?"

"Yes, yes I will."

We left the middle of the ballroom hand in hand and I led her to the bridge. A sea of people parted as we exited the tent and I think I over heard Kiba making a comment. I believe it was, "see, I told you it would work." I'll kick his ass later, but for now, the only person I am directing my attention towards was this creature in front of me.

"Neji-kun? How long have you known?"

"Since the hospital."

"You really don't mind the fact that I'm scarred across my back and that the emotion from that will take awhile for me to digest?"

"No. Remember how I told you that I had a few battle scars that I never told you about? You've helped heal some of those. But this isn't why I asked you out."

"Why did you then?"

"The same reason you said yes. It felt right."

"Yeah, but it will feel better if you kiss me."

"Yes ma'am." I leaned in and soared higher than any bird. A cage around my heart opened and I felt free for the first time in a long while because of this woman in my arms.

* * *

AN: Review and you get a cookie. I corrected a minor mistake. So things should be kosher now.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: FINALLY, I've been trying to update for two days and it finally let me. SO on with the story. Don't own, yada yada.

* * *

Rolling over in the morning sunlight seemed strange to me. I was always up before dawn training before work, yet here I was lazing the morning away in bed. I turned the alarm off on my watched and noticed a certain weight on my chest. I smiled. After that kiss last night, we couldn't stop ourselves. I was just amazed she was still here. I smiled smugly to myself for I was a very satisfied male. I didn't want to leave her, but nature was calling and wouldn't hang up the phone. I slowly got up and replaced me with a pillow. She never budged. I headed to the bathroom for a shower and then I was off to work. Unfortunately, I wish I could spend all morning with her, but duty called and I was already hours late.

After a quick shower, I started to shave and my mind wandered to the previous night. Ok, so I had a smile on my face. A big smile. It was just supposed to be a kiss, but the way she responded to me kicked me in the most male part of me. When we broke apart, we left the world behind us and headed for my place. An unspoken question was answered between the two of us. We entered my foyer and headed up the stairs hand in hand. I had to experience this woman. It had been a long time since I'd been with a female. Tonight we were to discover how friends turned into lovers when we made love to each other. Granted the first round was wild and uninhibited with no distance between us. The next round was slower, more exploratory. I wanted to pace myself and find out what turned her on. Little did I realize how ticklish she was. Her body was a temple last night and I wanted to get lost in its mystery. Her breasts were perfectly full and the curve of her hips really fueled my insatiable appetite. She was wild, soft, and when she scraped her nails down my back, a feral part of me responded and I wanted to tame this wild woman. She had to be in control on the third round. She moaned my name over and over and found out what turned me on. This was years of pent up sexual desire being released. It felt great and strangely I felt no regrets after sleeping with my best friend. I just hoped she wouldn't. Why ruin a perfectly good night with an awkward morning? I finished shaving and grabbed my uniform. She was still snuggled under my sheets. Her hair was spilled across the pillow and her lips were swollen from the multitude of kisses. She was gorgeous. Her eyelashes cast a feint shadow on her flushed cheeks. I grabbed my forehead protector off the dresser and I guess the metal hitting wood woke her up. I saw her stretch like a lazy cat.

"Good morning, Tenten."

"Good morning, where are you going?"

"Work. Are you going in?" I looked at her sitting up and the sheet dropped to her waist and once again I was reminded of how perfect she was.

"Maybe later. Did we really do what I think we did last night?"

"Yes we did. Any regrets?" Please say no, please say no.

"No. I just can't believe we slept together. Wow, I never thought in a million years that would happen."

"Yeah, but you have my highest compliments." She blushed and finally noticed that she was exposed. She grabbed the sheet and pulled it up.

"No need to be modest now. Kinda defeats the purpose."

"I suppose so. Where are my clothes?" I looked around the room and saw her kimono on the floor in a rumpled heap. Her shoes were tossed across the room and the rest of her wardrobe, as well as mine, left a trail heading towards the stairs. So we couldn't wait and I wasn't going to argue with fate for us to take it slow.

I picked up the various pieces and handed them to her. She stood up with the sheet wrapped around her and headed for the bathroom. Something inside of me made me want to touch her one last time. I reached around her and pulled her towards me.

"Neji-kun! I didn't realize you were this playful. I like it" She giggled and put her hand on my vest.

"You look so good this morning. Your glow is turning me on."

"Well you helped give me this glow, so maybe I should be thanking you." She leaned up and whispered just how she should thank me and I lifted her up and laid her down on the bed. I looked down at her and kissed her.

As she rolled on top of me she started opening my vest and her eyes got misty as she reached for my pants. I ran my fingers through her hair as she lifted up my shirt and started licking my navel. I about passed out when she started going lower. Guess I wasn't going to work after all.

It was about one o'clock when I finally left the bed. Man, she wore me out and I was happy as a clam. I left her sleeping and headed out. I really did need to get to work at some point today. Along the way I passed Shino grabbing lunch and he just looked at his watch. He looked at me and pushed his sunglasses up after shaking his head and laughing. I continued walking and when I entered my office, I had about eighty notes on my door wondering where the hell I'd been. Most were from Naruto-sama and Shikamaru. I deposited them in my trashcan and grabbed the final schematics for the mission to Wave. I headed up to the Hokage's office and handed in my report.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen."

"I was starting to wonder. I was about to send someone to your place to find you. I hope you didn't have a headache from the revelry last night and forgot to call in. Glad you made it. I've been trying to get in touch with you all day. I needed this report hours ago so that I could coordinate with Gaara-sama. What took you so long? Granted we all partied a little hard last night, but you are the last person I'd expect to be late. Also, why are you smiling? It's creepy. No offense." Remembering that he was technically my boss, I had to answer him, however, what I was up to was none of his concern.

"I had planned on being here, but fate kept me occupied all morning. I did try."

"Yeah right. Fate my ass. Just don't let it happen again." In that instant I knew that he knew, no use in hiding it.

"Well, even though you were late, I will admit it's nice to see you in such a cheerful mood. Now lets see about this mission." He grabbed the scroll out of my hands and browsed over the selected jounin. He gave his approval and headed off to a meeting. I headed to the field to check on a few of my subordinates. After finishing up with them, I headed home.

When I entered my condo, I was a little bummed that she wasn't there. I looked around and saw my mail already on the table and that she had cleaned. She didn't have to do that. Taped to my fridge, I saw a note from her. Opening it up it read,

"Dear Neji-kun,

Thank you for the wonderful night. I am at the store getting groceries for home and check in with dad. Then I will swing by with some for you since you are out of healthy food. I put your clothes up from last night and did a load of towels for you. See ya soon, Tenten."

I slipped my sandals off and headed upstairs. Yep, she did clean and make the bed. I admit it was kind of nice coming home to a clean place, not that I expected her to ever be servant to me. She had such a big heart. I lay down on the bed to take a nap after meditating and fell asleep. Man I was exhausted.

I woke up when I heard my front door rustle. I grabbed a kunai and stealthily headed downstairs. I looked around corners and put my back to the door. Suddenly the door whooshed open and I grabbed the intruder. The intruder happened to be short, brown haired and 12. What the hell?

"What the hell?" Then I recognized her. Shino's cousin. Which means that her sensei was around somewhere.

"Wow Neji-kun, paranoid are we?" He had the balls to smirk at me.

"What are you four doing here?"

"Oh, we were just helping Tenten here carry a few of the groceries." I looked past Lee and there she was smiling at me.

"Why didn't you knock?"

"We did, but we figured you weren't home because it was locked and you weren't answering. These groceries needed to be put up, so I had genius here use her bugs to pick the lock."

"My lock better not be broken." I opened the door wider and grabbed Ten's bags after giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Well sensei, looks like I owe cousin Shino 20 ryo after all. Darn. He won the bet."

"Yes. So what have you learned?" I heard her sigh and recite the springtime of youth spiel. So he placed a wager on whether or not I would end up with Tenten. Man he has too much spare time. We put the groceries up and I thanked her for doing my chores. Lee and his group were invited to stay for dinner, but they had to get back to training. Those kids killed me. They were a good bunch of kids and so helpful. I will be sure to mention something to Naruto-sama tomorrow. I looked back at her and it got awkward.

"Well, I guess it is you and me. Hungry?" She seemed to think about it for a second and I completely understood her feelings. This was weird. I had never cooked a meal for a girl before. Of course, I never really kept a girl around long enough for her to be called a girlfriend.

"Yes, I'm starved. What did Lord Hokage say to you when you showed up?"

"Oh, he just made fun of me and lectured me. Many of our friends teased me about finally asking you out. How did your day go?"

"It was a little stressful. I had a run in with Hanabi. She doesn't approve of me because she thinks that I'm not strong enough to be a future Hyuuga. I am a little sore after last night and I am very tense in my neck. But other than that, everything was fine."

I reached around her and massaged her shoulders and neck. Her hair got in the way, so I brushed it over her shoulder to the front. I felt every knot and moved my hands lower. Her vest prevented me from really getting a good grip so I asked her to remove it. She raised her eyebrow at me then turned and took it off. I started on her lower back and I felt her lean back against my hands. I heard her sighs and I slowly moved my hands under her shirt. Her skin was warm and when I reached around her front she leaned her head back and we kissed. Somehow in the next few seconds, her shirt came off and she was sitting on the kitchen counter. I leaned in and she wrapped her legs around my waist. When my hands wandered to her back, I heard her sharp intake of breath. I pull back when I feel her stiffen up.

"What's wrong."

"My scar. It's unsightly."

"It's fine. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"It is not that, it's just that I don't want to feel less pretty than what I already am."

"You are far from ugly. The scar adds to your beauty. I hardly notice it. There is a slight discoloration, but otherwise, it's unremarkable. You are beautiful to me. Do you want to know what I am really looking at?"

"OK…"

"I love the way your bra cups you breasts and how they form a nice crest. I am looking at the way your chest is heaving and the flatness of your stomach. I am looking at your hips and the way your hair brushes along them. Your scar is hardly noticeable."

"Thank you for that." She leaned in and kissed my earlobe and I lost all rational thought.

We started in the kitchen and made it to the living room on my couch. It was a beautiful thing. We both soared and I gave my heart to her then and there. She just wouldn't know for a while. Hours later, the cold noodles were still left on the counter and the sauce had gone stale. Oh well, this was much better. Sighing to myself, I pulled her sleeping body next to mine and went to sleep. Fate was smiling on me and I was happy.

* * *

Be sure to Read and review. Thanks to all who already have.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: THIS IS THE END FOLKS> BE SURE TO READ AND REVIEW> Oh, I know I promised you cookies, but I decided to give you cake instead. Read and find out why.

I don't own jack. Thanks to those that have reviewed. I've enjoyed reading them all.

* * *

Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, and weeks turned into a year. Yes, a year had passed since the end of the invasion and the leaving of the Wave workers. A lot had happened in our quiet village. Konoha was renovated, the Fifth's face had been carved in to the side of the mountain, and our Village treasury was full from finished missions. This made my job a lot easier. As for the gang, well, things were definitely looking up. Let's see, the Nara's finally had their baby, it was a boy. Looked just like Shikamaru but had Ino's eyes. Sasuske and Sakura bought a house after they married five months ago. He is a lot easier to work around now that he's absolutely whipped. Hehe. Naruto-sama and Hinata-chan are expecting and my Uncle is already bragging. Funny, he wanted nothing to do with her, then she grew up, got stronger, married the Rokudaime and suddenly she's worthy. Ugh. I am happy for them both. Lee, Kiba and Choji are entering their kids in this year's chuunin exams. Kankuro will be bringing his team so it should be an interesting test this year. Shino and Temari are moving along quite nicely in their relationship. She's got him by a couple of years, but he definitely wears the pants in the relationship, in a good way of course. As for myself, what can I say? Fate has looked upon me greatly and rewarded me with many riches.

The first would be my station in my family. Hanabi and Hinata surprisingly decided to end the strife in the family. Call it pregnant hormones, but she didn't want any stress during her trimesters and she pleaded with the other family members to sign a petition so that the Branch/Main families would just be Hyuuga. Simple. I think Naruto had something to do with this as well. He carefully reminded them that having one family is better than having none at all and that we shouldn't take it for granted. As head of the household, so to speak, Hiashi-sama was overruled and in order for this union to happen, a branch member had to prove that he was simply better than the main house. This duty fell on me. He didn't say which one, he just said a branch member. It was a battle that will probably go down in our little history. We fought for what seemed like hours, both exhausted and very low on chakra. I finally outwitted him and he fell in a trap. I won hands down and from that day forward, our clan was united. It felt like the world was lifted off my shoulders. With support of friends, I mean true friends, it made my victory that much sweeter because they knew of my struggle. My seal was lifted off my forehead after it was ordered, and it felt strange looking in the mirror and not seeing it.

I was so happy to have finally changed my fate, I asked Tenten to marry me that day. I was sweaty, tired and ready to collapse when she ran to me congratulating me. She was by my side the whole time cheering me on and it felt great. I fell to my knees, weak from the exercise and she systematically checked me over for bruised and cuts. I felt it appropriate to ask then. Our friends were already present and what the hell, I was already on my knees. Killed two birds with one stone. I thought back to that day and smiled.

"Neji-kun, are you alright? You won, you won! You are free! I am so proud of you." She gave me a hug and looked me over.

"Yes, I am fine. Hey Tenten, since I am free, will you join me?"

"HUH? What? Join you? I don't get it."

"Marry me, Tenten-chan."

"Marry you? What?"

"Marry me. I want you to marry me, be my wife, have my children."

"But,but,but, um, are you sure? I mean, I'm not exactly a demure lady."

"I know. That's why I love you. You can think and act on your own. You've always been there for me."

"Isn't this a little sudden? I mean, look at ya. Your beaten to a pulp, bleeding, and tired. Are you absolutely sure you want to marry me?

"Yes, I am sure. I am putting my ego and pride aside and doing this in front of our friends. Trust me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you." As she tackled me, we fell to the ground and in the distance, clapping was heard. She was crying and I whispered a few words. But that is between me and her. :Next week is our wedding. I asked Lee to be my best man and Tenten asked Temari to be her maid-of- honor.

It is to be a big wedding. Good thing we have people to help us plan this stuff, because it is very time consuming. We've both picked up extra missions to pay for some of the expenses. We are going to live in my condo for a few months. She's been living with me however, it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding so she's been staying at her dad's. Ino's hooking us up with Edelweiss and Heather. She says they are complete opposites, yet when mixed together make the perfect union. The symbolism didn't escape me. I learned from Tenten that Edelweiss was a flower that grew in cold climates. A loner yet, stronger than any flower. Heather thrived in the mild climates and was surrounded by many. The girls are helping her to sew her dress. I told her to buy one, but as she put it,

"We helped Ino sew hers, who helped Hinata sew hers, who helped Sakura sew hers, who all helped Kurenai sew hers. It is a tradition of sorts."

I just nodded and walked off. I will be wearing traditional clothes and we will be having a traditional ceremony with a few twists. One, it's to be outside, two, Naruto-kun will be officiating. It's his job as Hokage-sama. Hiashi-sama offered to stand by my side at the alter, but, I decided to ask Gai-sensei instead. He's always been guiding me and giving me advise. Since my mother and father were in the heavens, I felt it appropriate that the person who really gave me direction, be at the alter. Hiashi-sama could sit in the front row with the rest of the family. Ok, so it was a little personal, but he got mad once he learned about me donating blood and I decided not to ask him. Konohamaru and Moegi decided to be our ring bearers. There weren't that many little kids we knew, so we opted for teenagers. Plus, I think she kinda likes him. He is after all, the grandson of the Third Hokage. Tenten-chan thought it would be cute if they were to walk together. I couldn't have cared less about the reasoning.

There were well over 300 guests and our dinner was to be extensive. It was buffet, thank goodness, and Shikamaru warned Choji that he had to save food for others. I just laughed. The guys wanted to throw me a bachelor's party, but, I decided to forego it. I didn't need another woman to dance on me and for me to get stupid drunk. I knew I found the right woman. Tenten's dad made the ceremonial sword that was to be exchanged between husband and wife during the vows. It was simply stunning and would look good over my fireplace. Lee restored her photo album through several acts of sneakiness on our parts. The first page is my photo of us when we were genin, the middle pages were her photos of us at various stages of our lives. My photo of when I ascended to jounin and Lee's as well. There was the picture of Gai-sensei when he became a father and then there were the photos of us training and what not. Some were really funny and Lee and I had fun looking through them. The last page was left blank. I wanted to put our wedding photo there. It was appropriate. Lee will give this to her as a present, but don't tell her. Shh.

The reception would have plenty of Sake and a couple of kegs of beer. There will also be four cakes of different flavors. Our personal cake is being made by Ayame from Ichiraku. I think the cake costs more than my monthly mortgage. It's four tiers of fondant, with royal icing pearls as decoration. It has a waterfall cascading through it. On the fondant, our family crests are embossed and on top are real flowers. Did I mention it is carrot cake? We decided to forego white or yellow cake. With all of the weddings we had been to lately, we were burned out on sheet cake. Tenten and I haven't decided if we are going to be shoving cake in each other's face. I'll decide that when the time comes. Since their instructors will be attending the wedding, the genin cells were going to be serving food and drinks for missions that day. It was all pretty much planned.

I decided to surprise her with the honeymoon details. We would be taking a trip around the world, there were a few islands I had never been too and she wanted to explore everything. I also got her something else as a wedding present. A house was being built clear across the village and I made sure no one told her a thing about it. The ring is one thing, but a place to lay our foundations is another. It would symbolize a new beginning for us. It would be a place to build our own nest and years from now retire and send our own birds free. It was a beautiful image.

I heard the last thunk of the kunai as I entered out of my meditation state. I looked up at my future wife flipping a shuriken in her hand. She was beautiful in the sun glinting through the trees.

"Well, you're aim's gotten better."

"Can it, Hyuuga." She sticks her tongue out at me and gathers all of her weapons.Once she is done, she sits down next to me and puts her hand in mine and looks at me.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Us. Our future."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I squeeze her hand and she blushes.

"Do you think we will be truly happy?"

"Yes. I really think we will." She puts her arm around my waist and hugs me as we walk away from our training ground. I knew then that fate had smiled on us and we were truly blessed.

* * *


End file.
